


In the end at the beginning with you

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Eleonora McCoy's peach cobbler, F/M, First Time, Genderswap, Jamie in Medbay, Jamie pretending to be Leonard's girlfriend, Jamie talks to Jocelyn in private, Joanna on the Enterprise, Jocelyn doesn't give up, Jocelyn wanting Leonard back, Pizza, egoistic Jocelyn, first kiss in front of everyone, private dinner, rating changed from T to M to be on the safe side, return to earth, secret engagement, set after defeating Nero, visit in Georgia, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: After saving Earth from destruction by Nero Leonard McCoy and his fellow crew mates return to Earth as heros. His ex-wife Jocelyn Treadway wants to bask in his glory, shows up to greet him while the press is there and brings Joanna along. Leonard’s confused that she wants him back – and his best friend Jamie Kirk is highly jealous. Things kind of explode when Jamie pretends to be in a relationship with Leonard.





	1. Travelling Home

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the song "At the beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis from the animated musical film "Anastasia". Lines of the lyrics will appear in later chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek isn't mine. I'm just borrowing the characters for this fic.

Jamie Kirk hated being in sickbay. She was absolutely certain she was needed on the bridge as Acting Captain. The only good thing about practically being grounded by the Acting CMO Leonard McCoy was that she had a bed for now.

The Enterprise travelled at impulse back to Earth and the survivors of Vulcan took every free bed on the ship. Since Captain Christopher Pike was bound to Medbay and unconscious most of the time, she’d given the captain’s suite to Ambassador Sarek and two of the elders.

Yeah, space was really limited. Jamie knew that Leonard had given his quarters also to a Vulcan. He was sleeping on the little couch in the CMO’s office – if he was sleeping at all. She somehow doubted that he did.

But, well, neither was she. She constantly checked the ships status and the status of the repairs on a PADD. The one she always hid away quickly when the doctor came to her. He didn’t want her to work. But she was Acting Captain. So she did it in secret. Spock wasn’t happy about that – if one could use that word.

The newest message told Jamie the ship was finally near Earth. After days at impulse they’d almost made it. Only five more hours to go. And Jamie was determined to sit in the command chair when they would arrive.

So, she left the bed and put on a golden uniform dress a yeoman had brought her on her request. She wasn’t sure if this was the best idea since she wasn’t supposed to be on the ship and technically still on suspension. On the other hand – Pike had made her first officer which had made her Acting Captain after the little Spock incident on the bridge. And, so she told herself, at this point it didn’t matter anymore. Maybe she would be expelled from the Academy. So she could at least wear that uniform for once in her life.

Jamie slowly walked through the damaged Medbay. It was a miracle the most important stuff worked.

She looked to Pike. He was awake and met her gaze. She felt a little caught. Because of his condition she hadn’t talked to him since his rescue and she didn’t know if he knew that she was in command of his ship.

She took a deep breath and closed the distance to his bed.

“Command Gold suits you”, he said with a smile despite being in pain.

“I’m sorry”, was all that came to her mind.

Pike managed to chuckle. “McCoy told me what happened. So you’re on your way to the bridge, Captain Kirk?”

Jamie gave him a stunned look. He knew. But she’d expected another reaction. “Uhm… yeah…”

He nodded with a smile. “Good. Heard you also were here for a while. And the yeoman who snuck your uniform in told me how well you managed to do everything from your sickbed.”

“You’re not mad about what happened”, she realized.

“That you saved me, the ship and Earth? Hell, no.”

Jamie let out a short laugh and wondered if she was blushing. “Not that. I mean about me being in command. When you left Spock was Acting Captain. Now I am.”

“And you’re doing a good job. Remember the bar when I dared you to do better than your father? Well, you saved billions of lives. To say you’re not doing things half way, would be the understatement of the millennium.”

Okay, now she was sure she was blushing. She usually didn’t have that much problems being in the spotlight. Today however… She almost rolled her eyes when realization hit her: She wanted this. She wanted to be captain. That made her nervous. She wanted to wear this uniform not only today, but, well, forever. And she was a little afraid what would happen back on Earth. She would go back being a cadet – or not in Starfleet at all. She wondered if she would really be expelled after she and her crew had saved Earth. But she knew Starfleet was about rules.

“Dammit, Jamie!”

The exasperated yell of Leonard McCoy ripped her out of her thought.

Pike laughed. “Well, I take it, he didn’t release you.”

“Not exactly”, she muttered.

Leonard stomped to them. “What the hell are you doing out of bed?”

She gestured to herself in uniform, almost enjoying the look he gave her. “What does it look like? I have to get to the bridge.”

The doctor huffed. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing all the time. I know you had that PADD and were running the ship from here.” He exhaled sharply. “But at least I could keep an eye on you.”

Pike suppressed an amused smirk. He surveyed them carefully and wondered if they were aware about the sparks between them.

“So give me one of those monitoring bracelet thingies”, she replied, giving him her brightest smile. “But I’m fine. I would go nuts here. The ship needs me. And Starfleet wouldn‘t be amused to find no one in the captain’s chair when we arrive in Earth’s orbit.”

“Call Spock. Or give command to Sulu.”

“No”, Jamie and Pike said in unison, looking at each other surprised about it.

Leonard rolled his eyes.

A nurse who had followed the conversation walked to Jamie with the bracelet she’d mentioned. Jamie extended her arm and the nurse put it at her wrist.

Jamie lifted her arm, presenting the device. “See? If anything’s wrong you’ll know it, Bones. And you’re welcome to come to the bridge every hour to see that I’m okay.”

She smiled at him, placed a light kiss on his cheek and walked towards the exit.

Leonard’s mouth fell open. He wanted to yell at her and make her come back. But somehow his voice betrayed him – he didn’t get the words out. He unwillingly touched the spot on his cheek where she’d kissed him. He tried to remember when she’d ever done that before. But the warm feeling from the peck occupied and blocked his mind. That startled him.

Captain Pike chuckling added to that. “So the rumors are true.”

Leonard snapped back to reality. “What are you talking about? What rumors?”

“About you and Kirk”, Pike replied amused.

“What do you mean, Captain?” the doctor asked confused, though getting a notion. He hoped he wasn’t getting red.

“How long have you been in love with her, McCoy?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Pike laughed. “Alright, alright. I see you’re still in denial. But I guess it’s safe to say that this isn’t onesided.”

“I think I need to check if some of your meds are counteracting. You’re hallucinating.”

Pike watched him getting a tricorder and starting a scan. “Knock yourself out. But it won’t change the facts.”

 

***

 

The bracelet stayed silent and Leonard called a few times, but didn’t go to the bridge until the Enterprise was at the repair dock at McKinley Space Station in orbit around Earth.

“Incoming call for the captain”, Uhura announced.

“On screen”, Jamie ordered.

Leonard stepped next to the command chair. He expected the brass to ask about Pike despite the reports he’d sent – and Jamie sent.

Admiral Michael Hadley appeared on the screen and critically eyed Jamie Kirk. “Acting Captain Kirk. Well, this is a change from the hearing a few days ago?”

Jamie just shrugged. A few things came to her mind, but none of the appropriate for this kind of call. “A lot happened”, she replied neutrally.

Hadley’s expression changed. “It did. And we are very thankful and impressed with what you did, Kirk.”

“Wasn’t me alone.”

He laughed. “So now you’re getting modest. Well, anyway. The Kobayashi Maru isn’t forgotten. We’ll still have to deal with that. But…” His gaze became warmer. “… what you showed in the past days could no test.”

Jamie held eye contact and decided to change the subject. “This call isn’t about my hearing, Admiral. This is about the Enterprise. So let’s talk about the ship.”

“Very well. Your helmsman already got the instructions for the repair dock. And we’ll send medical transports.” He looked to Leonard. “Acting CMO McCoy, I presume.”

Leonard just nodded.

“Is Captain Pike stable enough for a transport?”

“Yes. Although – I can’t believe I’m saying this – I would recommend beaming him to Starfleet Medical. He shouldn’t be moved on a gurney or a shuttle. Too much movement and vibrations.”

“Alright. Talk to Boyce. He’s in charge for the patients from the Enterprise.”

“Did you set a time for our debriefings, Admiral?” Jamie asked.

“Not yet. Unfortunately the press comes first.”

“The press?” Jamie echoed in disbelief.

“The entire planet knows what happened. And, after a heated discussion, the brass decided to let them shoot a little footage from the return and welcome of the heroes who saved Earth.”

Leonard groaned. “Is that really necessary?”

“We just did our duty”, Jamie added. “We don’t want any fuss about it.”

“Earth was near destruction. The Enterprise saved us. People want to see the faces they owe their lives to. And everyone wants to thank all of you. So put on clean uniforms and smile for the cameras.” He looked to Leonard again. “By the way, Doctor, aside from your mother a certain Jocelyn Treadway contacted us.”

Leonard’s face showed instantly a mix of confusion and anger.

Jamie turned her head towards him. “Isn’t that your ex-wife?” she asked, realizing her voice suddenly had a strange pitch. She felt a little… well, she didn’t exactly know. But she didn’t like the fact that his ex-wife had called. Also, she had a weird feeling in her gut.

“What did she want?” Leonard asked coldly. “Haven’t heard from her in a long time.”

“She wants to be at the welcome reception. We can’t deny her since she insists on bringing your daughter. The girl needs a guardian at the event.”

“I see”, was all Leonard managed. He was torn. He felt excitement at the prospect of seeing Joanna. But Jocelyn… He knew she had to have some kind of agenda.

“We want you in front of Starfleet Headquarters In one hour. We want the bridge crew and the officers who were on the enemy ship. And you, of course, McCoy. Prepare yourselves for answering some questions. But answers will have to be as vaguely as possible. Don’t give any details about the Narada or relating facts away. Please speak only of an enemy ship, nothing more. I wished we had some time to brief you. But the public needs to see now the faces of their saviors asap. They need it to start healing from the shocks of what happened. Hadley out.”

The screen went dark and they saw the dock Sulu was currently steering the ship to.

Jamie’s gaze wandered to Leonard again. She sensed how tense he was. “You okay, Bones?”

“I should be the one asking you that question, Jamie”, he deflected, took a tricorder and started scanning her.

“You won’t find anything”, she said with a warm smile.

The doctor wanted to disagree, but the scan showed normal vitals. He huffed and shook his head. “She has an agenda. Why else would she want to see me after all this years? I want to meet Joanna. Haven’t seen her in person for three years. But I don’t wanna deal with Jocelyn.”

Jamie rose from the chair and gently placed her right hand on his left upper arm. “With any luck Jocelyn will be somewhere far in the back.”

She made a mental note to get a picture of the woman, look for her in the crowd and make sure that she was as far away as possible from Leonard. Suddenly she felt very protective of him.


	2. Countdown

Jamie went to the captain’s ready room in order to send a few last reports and to mentally prepare for the circus awaiting them. She was so focused on her probably last paperwork as a member of Starfleet that she heard the beeping from the door only the second, maybe third, time.

“Come in.”

To her surprise Leonard McCoy walked in. She took a look at the medical bracelet – all lights were green.

“No, I’m not here because of that.”

“Then why are you? Is everything alright?”

He sat on the couch, leant little forward, rested his arms on his thighs and lowered his head.

Jamie rose from behind the desk and joined him. She sat next to him, gently placing her left hand on his right shoulder. It wasn’t that hard to tell what was going on. “Jocelyn?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t wanna see her”, Jamie concluded.

“Not in front of dozens or even hundreds of people. Not if I don’t know what this is about.” He exhaled sharply. “If only I could get out of this thing.”

Jamie chuckled. “I’d like that, too. But Hadley would make our remaining Academy time hell. Well, not that it will matter for me. I guess I’m out for good now.”

Leonard lifted his head again and met her gaze. “They can’t throw you out – _you_ are the reason Earth still exists.”

“Wasn’t me alone… We all contributed. Without you a lot of people on this ship would have died. Pike for example.”

“Just did my job.”

She smiled warmly and thought back to their time at the Academy and how they first met. “Would you have ever guessed all of this?... I remember how we met on that shuttle, starting not only that ride together, but also our journey through the Academy. I knew I’d get into serious situations as an officer, but suddenly going from being a suspended cadet to an acting captain… wow.”

He laughed. His mood was getting better. “Yeah, I also would’ve never dreamed what we'd have to go through. All of this seems like a weird dream. A nightmare even.”

Still holding eye contact, she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. She couldn’t quite grasp what it was. Maybe… fear of losing her best friend when she would be expelled soon? Well, in any case she didn’t believe – or wasn’t ready to admit – there could be any other reason.

“Your ex has probably an agenda”, Jamie almost whispered.

“That’s what confuses me.” He sighed. “She barely wanted contact in the past years. She only let me see Joanna once and on the rare occasions Jocelyn and I talked it ended with a fight.”

A thought was forming in Jamie’s mind, but she didn’t wanna talk bad about a woman she’d never met. “I wanna help you”, she said instead.

“I don’t know how, except beam me in my dorm room or to Georgia.”

She laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I can’t escape this thing”, he added with another sigh.

Jamie also sighed and slowly nodded. She bit her lip. She had an idea, but it could backfire. “Well… if you need, uhm… backup… I’m here for you. I could… uhm…” She took a deep breath and chewed on her lower lip for a moment. “Okay, this is a little crazy, but if it helps I could pretend to be your girlfriend.”

Leonard gave her a stunned look. “Uhm…”

She shrugged. “I know how crazy that would be. And it’s just an idea. In case you need, uhm… help.” Now she showed one of her typical Kirk-grins. “It wouldn’t be a big deal. You’re my best friend and I wanna help you. After all I owe you one for bringing me on the Enterprise. You risked a lot for me, Bones.”

“Jamie…” He was at a loss for words.

In fact – Pike’s words were in his mind right now. And he found himself not being adverse to tell people Jamie was his girlfriend.

This was bad.

Jamie averted her eyes in order to not blush or something like that. She glanced to the chronometer. “We have to go to the transporter room.”

The doctor nodded and they both rose from the couch.

She smiled warmly. “Give me a sign, if you need help, okay?”

His stomach did a little flip. “Okay.”

Yeah, this was really bad.

 

***

 

“Hurry up!” Jocelyn Treadway hissed at her daughter.

Joanna was walking slowly. Hesitating. “But, Mom, I wanna meet Daddy later. Just us. Not all with all those people around.”

“We’re going _now_ ”, her mother insisted. “This is very important, Joanna. We wanna welcome your father back. He did some very brave things and was in danger. We need to show him how we care about him.”

The nine-year-old studied her. She was confused, because her mother was behaving differently. “But you’re always angry at Daddy. You never talk like this.”

Jocelyn gave her a stern glance. “I will not discuss this with you, Joanna. I know what is best for us. This is it. And you wanna see your father as soon as possible, right?”

“Yes! Of course! I haven’t seen him so long.” The girl stopped now, earning an impatient huff from her mother. “I’m glad you’re allowing me to see him”, Joanna added quietly.  “I hope he still recognizes me...”

“So, walk faster then.”

“But, Mom… I don’t understand…”

Jocelyn exhaled sharply. “What now?”

“Why couldn’t I see Daddy earlier? And can I see him more often now?” She looked hopefully to her mother.

Jocelyn grabbed Joanna’s hand and pulled her with her. “Walk!” she commanded. “If everything goes according to plan, you will see him all the time. I wanna get back together with your father.”

Joanna blinked surprised. “Really?”

There was hope again in her voice, but also big confusion.

And she noticed that something was off. Her mother was weird today. Joanna still didn’t understand why she was talking badly about her father since they split up – and now it was the opposite?

But the girl knew it was futile to ask more questions or the same ones again. She had to practically run now, because her mother was walking so fast.

For now, Joanna just held on to the happy thought of seeing her father in a few minutes for the first time in years. This had been her biggest wish for a long time. The only problem was – in her mind she didn’t see her parents back together. That was another thing that confused her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of the conversation between Leonard and Jamie refers to these line from the lyrics of "At the beginning":
> 
> We were strangers starting out on our journey  
> Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
> (...)  
> We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
> Never dreaming how our dreams would come true


	3. Surprises

Jamie beamed down with Leonard, Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty. Other crew members followed soon.

The cameras were all over them within moments. They smiled politely and answered per their instructions while families and friends watched. It was a pretty big crowd.

Everything went fine, but one question threw Leonard off pretty good.

“Doctor McCoy, we learned that your daughter Joanna must be here somewhere, accompanied by your ex-wife. Is that true?” a female reporter asked.

Leonard tried to stay calm. He saw that she was Penelope Gordon from _Fleet Watch_ , a magazine he didn’t like, because they were about Starfleet gossip and celebrities. “Yes, but I haven’t seen them yet”, he replied truthfully. But of course he’d been looking in the crowd for Joanna.

“Any chance of a family reunion? Maybe a second chance on love after all of us escaped near destruction? After all it is said that a near-death-experiences makes one realize what is really important.”

All camera were on him.

Jamie’s eyes widened and she did her best to hide her reaction. Now Jocelyn’s agenda was clear – she was really after Leonard. She wanted him back. And Jamie didn’t like it at all. She… oh, shit – she was jealous and worried.

Now she could put a name on that vague feeling from earlier. She also realized that she’d had what the reporter told about. She remembered now a moment on the Narada when she hadn’t been sure if she would survive - a moment when her thoughts had drifted to a certain man standing right beside her now.

Shit, shit, shit. It hit her with full force that she had strong feelings beyond friendship for Leonard McCoy. She had no idea how that happened or when – but there were there. And this was the most terrible moment to realize that. Especially with her offer to pretend being his girlfriend.

Jamie glanced to him, looking if he wanted her help, but fearing it a little at the same time. It was one thing for a friend to pretend to be a girlfriend. But pretending to be the girlfriend of someone one had really feelings for? Oh boy.

“Maybe”, Leonard replied vaguely to the reporter’s remark. “But I wasn’t in the line of fire as some of my crew mates. I was just in Medbay and took over as Chief Medical Officer when Doctor Puri was killed. I only did what every doctor would have done – I raised heaven and hell in order to save as many lives as possible in a half destroyed Medbay.”

Applause rose and he felt himself blush a little. He didn’t like to be in the spotlight for something that was normal for him. 

“I’m a doctor, not a hero”, he stated.

Penelope Gordon smiled. “To us - you _are_.”

Now _she_ got the applause. And there was some commotion in the crowd. Two people were moving between the others.

A little girl with dark hair in a pony tail was the first to emerge between the reporters. “Daddy!”

Leonard was stunned. “Joanna…” he whispered in awe.

His daughter ran towards him and all he could do was crouching down and taking her in his arms. She hugged him back tightly.

“I’m so glad, you’re here, Daddy”, Joanna whispered. “I love you so much. I was so afraid when Grandma told me you were on the Enterprise.”

“I love you, too, Jo-Jo.” He kissed her hair, not noticing the cameras anymore. He was just happy about seeing his daughter.

Jamie watched them and smiled. She only saw Jocelyn Treadway when it was too late doing anything about her getting near Leonard.

“Penelope is right”, Jocelyn said.

Leonard looked up and rose, lifting Joanna up. The happiness vanished from his face when his eyes met Jocelyn’s.

“The news were full of the threat to Earth”, Jocelyn continued. “We knew we would die if it weren’t for some miracle. And… when the ground shook and I already thought that everything was over, all those memories about us came into my mind. I realized that I’m still in love with you, Leonard. So… I had to come here. _We_ had to come and see you and tell you how much we love you.”

Silence fell. All cameras were on them. Everyone waited for him to answer.

Leonard slowly let Joanna down on her own feet again, but held her hand. The girl looked expectantly between him and her mother, not daring to say anything and not looking as happy as a few moments before anymore.

Jamie felt how her mood dropped and another wave of worry and jealousy washed over her. A big one. She was angry at Jocelyn for using this situation to her advantage. It didn’t even matter whether it was true what she said or not. But saying it in the spotlight, just in order to _get_ into said spotlight – yeah, Jamie was really mad and had a hard time not letting her feelings show.

“I don’t think this is the right time and place to talk about this”, Leonard finally said, sounding as normal and neutral as he was able to.

Jamie watched him closely. She wondered how he managed to keep that calm. And she felt a fear rise inside her: What if he had still some feelings for his ex? No, couldn’t be, could it? He would have said so, wouldn’t he?

She startled when his gaze wandered to her, asking for help.

In that moment she pushed the part of herself aside that told her how an incredible stupid idea this was. She slid an arm around Leonard’s waist and leant against him. “I’m very sorry, Mrs. Treadway, but as you moved on with getting married again, so did Leonard with joining Starfleet after you took his old life and his daughter from him. We became best friends and eventually fell in love.”

Excited and surprised whispers started and the cameras flew all around.

Leonard turned his head to Jamie and reciprocated her movement. He was a little nervous and hoped he managed to play along. It felt really nice having an arm around her.

“W-What…?” Jocelyn choked out, getting a little pale.

“We’re in a relationship”, Jamie said coolly, badly hoping that this wouldn’t backfire. She also turned her head and met Leonard’s gaze. With her free hand she cupped his face and guided him into a gentle kiss, hoping this wouldn’t catch him off guard too much.

The crowd’s whispers got louder. Most of them clapped and cheered.

Jamie noticed faintly some reporters talking into their cameras about a twist and a big sensation – that two of Earth’s saviors were in love. She wondered again how much all of this would come to hunt them soon. But right in this moment she was way too content and happy feeling Leonard’s lips on hers. Which was bad…

A short kiss turned into a second that he initiated.

Loud questions from all around about their relationship, but mostly the giggle of a nine year old girl, made them snap back into reality. They looked at each other flushed and confused for a moment, trying to keep composure and not letting show how new this was.

The bridge crew did the same – they tried to pretend this wasn’t new to them. Only Spock’s raised eyebrow might have been a little give away.

Jamie felt a small hand at her arm. She looked to Joanna. A grinning Joanna.

“That’s so cool. I’m glad that Daddy is so happy with you”, the girl said and hugged them both as good as she could. She didn’t care about her mother right now. Actually she was kind of mad at her, because she now understood. But seeing how her father was looking at the blonde woman made her happy.

Jamie was completely stunned, but placed a hand on the girl’s back. Leonard did the same.

The press was out of control now. They were set on getting the right angle for video footage and pictures of the three. Jocelyn Treadway was almost forgotten and would have just been pushed away by the reporters if she didn’t fight for a place next to Penelope Gordon from _Fleet Watch_.

“You told me that would work”, Jocelyn complained to the reporter.

Her words were loud enough to be heard by half the people. The excitement about Leonard and Jamie with Joanna changed into stunned silence and appall about what those words implied.

“Mrs. Treadway”, Spock spoke up now. “Are we to understand that you tried to use this display for the purpose of getting some fame by pretending to be still in love with Doctor McCoy and wanting to resume your failed marriage, since you are divorced again?”

Jocelyn just started at him, trying to say something, but not getting the words out.

Jamie and Leonard, still arm in arm, looked at him with open mouths. Spock was exactly saying what everyone was thinking right now. His words were sharp as a knife.

“I think this is enough now”, the voice of Admiral Hadley cut in. “We’ll have a proper press conference tomorrow. Now our heroes will have to go to their debriefings and get some rest.”

Some Security Guards ushered the press and families out.

Leonard said goodbye to Joanna and promised her to visit her in Georgia soon. At least he hoped that Jocelyn would allow him to keep that promise after what happened in the past minutes.

“I meant it”, Jocelyn tried again, but only got a short “Goodbye” from Leonard.

Jamie noticed how hard it was for him to let Joanna leave. And she made another decision. Loud enough for the leaving press to hear she added to the words of the Admiral: “And surely we’ll also see Joanna McCoy again at that occasion. After all families are allowed in the audience.”

That earned her a very dark glare from Jocelyn Treadway and a happy “I can’t wait!” from the girl.

The place emptied and Leonard’s gaze slowly meet Jamie’s. Both didn’t notice the other crew members walking away, giving them privacy.

Jamie made a helpless gesture. “I’m sorry about the kiss. I just…” Another gesture.

Leonard just looked at her amazed. How her lips felt on his was clear and dominantly in his mind. “I kissed you back…. Bu this is messed up”, he replied quietly, not knowing what else to say.

He remembered Pike’s words. He had to admit now that he’d known all along that the injured captain was right. But, yeah, this was really messed up. He wanted to kiss Jamie again. He wanted what she’d told the press they already had. But…

“Well, I guess a friendship can be called a relationship. So kissing only exaggerated that a little”, he tried to reason, very well knowing he was starting to ramble and saying things he didn’t want to say. He was giving her a way out, even if he didn’t want to.

“I don’t think kissing a friend should feel like this felt”, Jamie whispered.

Now Leonard was stunned. His lips parted, but his mind went blank. Again he didn’t know what to say.

“That Penelope Gordon was right about the near-death-stuff…” she added. “I saw _you_ … I had forgotten or repressed the memories until now… I saw you and wanted to return to you… I felt furious hearing what Jocelyn said. I just snapped and –“

“… wanted to show her that I’m taken”, he interrupted her and finished the sentence.

Jamie blushed a little. “Kinda… yeah…” She let out a laugh of disbelieve. “Shit, what’s going on? I’m Jamie Kirk. I don’t fall in love.” She threw her hands in the air. “I… I don’t know if I can do this. What was I thinking? … Well, I wasn’t thinking…”

The more she rambled the more Leonard smiled, even grinned. He felt like a big weight was lifted from him - she loved him back. He closed the distance to her, slid one arm around her waist and the other hand in her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

She made a sound of surprise, but melted against him.

“So, where does that leave us?” she whispered against his lips.

He chuckled. “I have no idea. But my debriefing starts in fifteen minutes.”

Jamie sighed. “Mine’s after yours. Let’s meet then and grab a bite somewhere?”

Leonard nodded. “I’ll wait for you.”


	4. Talks

“Why didn't it work, Penny? Where did the girlfriend come from?” Jocelyn shot a dark glare at Penelope Gordon.

The reporter just shrugged. “I’m sorry, Joce. I didn’t know he was dating Jamie Kirk. I didn’t even have her on the radar for a serious relationship. That woman is known for sleeping around.”

“Well, apparently not anymore”, Jocelyn remarked angrily. “And what kind of reporter are you when you don’t know Leonard is in a relationship?!”

“Hey, I held up my end of the deal. Well, as good as I could anyway. If Leonard and Jamie Kirk weren’t a couple, all the world would have the perfect reunion story, if you would have been able to lull him in.” She shrugged again. “But let’s be honest, Joce. He didn’t look like he was happy to see you. And Commander Spock saw right through you.”

Jocelyn snorted and crossed her arms. "I don't care. What do Vulcans understand about feelings?"

“We didn’t see each other since highschool, but I know you well enough to know that you must have done quite a number on Leonard in the divorce.” Penelope glanced to Joanna who was feeding ducks at a nearby pond. “The chances were slim, but you wanted to try it.”

Jocelyn exhaled sharply. “He would have come around eventually. He loves his daughter and if not for me, he would have given us a second chance so he could give her a family.”

Penelope gave her an almost pitiful look. “If you say so.”

Jocelyn’s glance got darker again. “Well, _you_ won either way. You also have a great story now.”

“True. But I was always going to have that, because those people saved all our lives. They’re true heros.” She exhaled heavily. “Wie did you drive him away in the first place? And you never told me, if you actually have still feelings for him.”

“Does it matter? He worked too much. I was lonely and home alone. I was going nuts only taking care of Joanna and seeing him only in the evenings and sometimes only half the weekends. ”

“Joanna is a great kid. And from my research I know Leonard didn’t work more than other doctors.” Penelope tilted her head and crossed her arms. “You know, it’s kind of funny. You complain about the very thing that enabled him to provide for his family. You didn’t work, did you? But you always wanted to be a famous doctor’s wife. Back in school you always told that. I guess there were actual feeling you had for Leonard, but he wasn’t a made man yet. He only was on the way, but it wasn’t fast enough for you. He may have worked much, but your impatience and lack of understanding also contributed.”

“So if you knew all of this and have this conclusion, why did you help me and tell me getting him back would work?”

Penelope shook her head. “ _Might_ work. I said it _might_ work. But _you_ were dead set on getting him back in order to make use of his status as a hero.”

Jocelyn pursed her lips. “Maybe it’s not over yet. I wonder how serious this so-called relationship is, if that Kirk-girl really is known for sleeping around.”

The reporter sighed. “Well, do what you must. But the way they were looking at each other… I’m sorry, my dear, that is love. You of all people should know how he looks at a woman he loves… They went to hell and back together. I don’t think you stand any chance. You can’t break up a couple like that.”

“We’ll see.”

Penelope gave her another pitiful look. “If only you were doing this because of love... You don’t love him, do you? But he – they –  will see right through you and your selfishness.”

“I only want the status I deserve.”

The reporter studies her for a moment. “Oh, Joce, you could have that already if you wouldn’t try so hard to be the wife of a great man. You could be a great woman yourself.”

“So I’m old-fashioned. I’m not a working woman. I’m the wife and mother type.”

Penelope sighed again and glanced to the playing girl at the pond. “Good luck with that. I guess we’ll me again at the press conference tomorrow when you take Joanna to see her father again? I hope you’re thinking of Joanna in all of this, too.”

Jocelyn huffed. “That Kirk-girl left me no other choice. But I guess that’s my second chance in getting Leonard back.”

“See you then”, the reporter just said and turned to leave.

“Yeah…” Jocelyn watched her walk away and joined her daughter at the lake.

Joanna threw another piece of bread on the water and a few ducks tried to get it. “We’re going tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, Honey.” She gave her a smile, calming down a little and already starting to think about the next day.

The girl beamed. “I can’t wait to see Daddy again and ask him about how he helped saving Earth. You know, the things he isn’t allowed to tell in public.”

“Sure…” Jocelyn said a little distracted.

“Jamie is nice, isn’t she?” Joanna asked carefully.

Jocelyn’s mood dropped visibly. “Don’t count on that this is serious, Honey. There’s still a chance I’m getting back together with your father. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“But she’s Daddy’s girlfriend. That means they’re in love.”

“Sometimes it’s…” her mother started, but stopped and exhaled heavily. “You’re too young for this, Joanna. We’re seeing your father tomorrow and see how it goes from there.”

“Are you mad that Jamie said she is Daddy’s girlfriend?” Joanna asked curiously, even though she saw the mood her mother was in.

“We won’t talk about this anymore, Joanna. Period. We’re going to the hotel now. Come on.”

Joanna nodded slowly. “Yes, Mom.”

The girl hoped she could spend a little time with her father, but didn’t dare to ask her mother about it. She still didn’t understand why her mother was behaving so strangely. But the girl knew enough of her parents to know that they wouldn’t get back together. She’d been barely six years old when they got divorced and had been even younger when the marriage slowly broke apart. And she had seen her mother marry and divorce another man.

Joanna longed to see her father. Regularly. But, no, she was sure that her mother’s wish to marry him again would not come true.  And strangely, Joanna was now more sure than before the meeting – she didn’t need to have parents that were married. But she wanted to have them both in her life. She wanted her father in her life badly. And she wanted to get to know Jamie Kirk. She’d seen that her mother didn’t like her father’s girlfriend – but Joanna _did_ like her. Which was a bit confusing to her for she hadn’t liked her mother’s second husband that much.

The nine-year-old walked with her mother to the hotel and was imagining telling her father about school and stuff the entire time. She was excited.

 

***

 

Her solo briefing seemed to go on forever. Jamie Kirk answered every question by the Admirals Michael Hadley, Edward Janeway and T’Ral patiently. Always wondering if they also were going to ask her about kissing Leonard McCoy and the nature of their relationship.

“I guess we’re done here”, Admiral Hadley finally said.

Jamie nodded, half relieved, half not believing it was actually over. And she was right.

“Just one more question”, Hadley added.

Jamie sighed silently and knew exactly what was coming.

“What’s that with you and McCoy?”

“That’s private”, she said, sounding as unimpressed by that question as possible. She couldn't let show that she didn't know herself.

“Not if you’re kissing him in front of a dozen reporters. Also, we have to wonder what part that relationship played in the past days.”

Jamie looked him straight in the eyes. “And you chose to ask this _now_? You didn’t ask when you let me explain to you how I got on the Enterprise.”

He chuckled. “True. But you didn’t mention anything either.”

“I’m being professional. Which I also was a few days ago. And the time in between.”

Hadley nodded. “Fair enough.” He exchanged some glances with the other two admirals. “We respect that and accept it.”

“You see”, Admiral Janeway started, “we’re in a little predicament here. You were on suspension and got smuggled on that ship. But without that breach of protocol none of us would be alive today. We should you and McCoy both expel and promote at the same time.”

“But you can’t”, Jamie concluded. “It has to be either one.”

Hadley chuckled. “Sort of.”

Jamie blinked and had for the first time in days the feeling that she might still have a future in Starfleet.

“First of all: Your personnel file will get a reprimand for the hacking you did with the Kobayashi Maru. But we won’t expel you for that”, Hadley said.

She gave the three men a surprised look. “Uhm… thanks...”

“But we can’t have you at the Academy either”, Hadley continued.

Now she was even more confused, because her finals were about five months away. “I don’t understand”, she replied honestly.

Hadley smiled, even grinned. “Well, let’s face it – the situation out there was your real life Maru. And you passed it with flying colors and with saving billions of lives. You are Starfleet with every fiber of your being. We would be nuts to not acknowledge that.”

“Okaaay…” she drawled, trying to grasp the compliments.

“So… we’re having something in mind, but need a few days to get a few things sorted out first. We also need to debrief Captain Pike. We’ll do that tomorrow.” Hadley exchanged another look with his fellow admirals. “But I can say, that you and your fellow cadets will graduate early. We lost a lot of good officers and ships. We need everyone with your knowledge and skills out there in space.”

Jamie was at a loss for words. She just stared at Hadley.

He laughed. “Did I really manage to render you speechless, Kirk?”

“I guess…” she replied. Slowly a smile took over her face. “No kidding?”

“No kidding”, he confirmed with another laugh. “As for your rank and assignment we can’t say anything yet. You, McCoy and that whole bunch of ex-cadets from the Enterprise get the week off after the press conference tomorrow.”

“Thanks”, she said with a smile.

“The graduation ceremony will be at the end of that week. And now, out with you, get some rest. You’re dismissed.”

She nodded. “Yes, Sir.” She turned to go, but hesitated. “Can I… Sir, I have one request. Well, two actually.”

“Yes?”

“It’s about Joanna McCoy.”

Hadley chuckled. “You want my help in making sure that the girl can spend a few days with her father, because you think the ex-wife might be stonewalling him after that little display earlier.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll think of something.”

She smiled relieved. “Thank you, Admiral.”

“And the second thing must be about McCoy himself, isn’t it?”

“Is there a chance we’ll get a posting together?”

Hadley chuckled. “We’ll see about that. And now, out with you, Kirk. I guess McCoy is already waiting for you impatiently.”

She nodded.

“He’s already informed about your accommodations. You won’t be staying in your old dorm rooms. We have some other rooms for all early graduates where you won’t be disturbed by the press.”

“Thanks.”

He nodded and gestured her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Jocelyn doesn't give up yet...


	5. Hopes and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is crazy these days. I barely have time to write... But here is finally the next chapter.

“Hi.” Jamie walked with a bright smile towards Leonard.

The doctor was sitting on a bench in front of a big glass window and reading something on a PADD. He looked up and returned her smile. “Hi.”

She sat down and glanced at the PADD. “I hope that’s not your new assignment.” She said it jokingly, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

Leonard shook his head. “No, I guess we all have to wait until the end of our week of leave.” He deactivated the PADD. “Doctor Boyce ran some tests on Pike. I was just reading the results.”

“He’s alright, isn’t he? Or – will be.”

“He’ll need time to heal. But he’ll be walking again eventually. It will take a lot of time and therapy.”

“Is he allowed visitors? I’d like to drop by tomorrow.”

“Sure. We can go together after breakfast.”

Jamie grinned. “Breakfast, hm?”

Leonard chuckled. “That wasn’t an innuendo.”

“And what if I want it to be?”

He rolled his eyes, but his laugh betrayed him. “Then it is.”

“Good”, she replied, still grinning, and leant in for a kiss.

“I could get used to this”, Leonard admitted, putting his arms around her, but keeping it chaste enough for public.

“Good, because I told them I wanna have a posting together with you”, she stated casually.

“Did you, hm? Well, that’s good…”

Jamie gave him a curious look.

“… because I did that, too. Told them you wouldn’t survive with any other doctor, because you’re a walking magnet for trouble and have almost every allergy there is.”

She showed an acted pout and playfully slapped his shoulder. “Hello? I helped saving Earth? I can watch myself.”

Leonard gave her a warm glance full of love. “No, Darlin’. You watch out for everyone else and put them first. So someone has to make sure you stay alive.”

Jamie relaxed against him, smiling about that name and that he was caring for her so much. “You?”

“You bet”, he replied and kissed her again.

Jamie sighed. “But… if Jocelyn allows you to see Joanna… wouldn’t you want to stay on Earth?” she asked. Her voice was firm, but the insecurity showed in her eyes. This thing between the two of them was so new and she’d seen for a long time how he missed his daughter.

Leonard gently cupped her face with one hand. “I’m sure there is a way to manage. I just hope she doesn’t shut me out again, because I’m not falling for her scheme. Besides, things have changed. The whole world watches now. I don’t wanna sound arrogant, but I’m not a little country doctor anymore. I don’t want this fame just because I did my duty. But if something good regarding Joanna comes of it, I’ll be dammed if I don’t put it to use.”

Jamie grinned. “Don’t worry, if your ex tries anything tomorrow, she won’t know what hit her.” She laughed when she noticed his startled face. “Not literally.” She breathed a quick kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry, Bones.”

“Still calling me that, hm?”

“What else could I ever call you?”

“Remember that this name refers to all she left me with.”

Smiling warmly, Jamie shook her head. “No. Not anymore. And not in a long time.”

He looked at her confused and Jamie replied with another gentle kiss.

“Because you’re mine”, she added. “Me calling you Bones is our thing. I can’t call you Honey, Darling or Sweetheart, because I’ve been calling you Bones for a long time. That name for you belongs to me.”

“You read too much Shakespeare. You’re getting all romantic on me”, he teased her.

“Just you wait until after dinner.” She winked.

“And who’s making an innuendo now?” he retorted dryly.

Jamie laughed, got up and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let’s find out where our new rooms are and get some dinner. On our way we could maybe look for a present you can give Joanna tomorrow.”

He laced his fingers with hers and reveled in the feeling how natural all of this felt. Everything had changed – and yet everything was the same.

 

***

 

It took a while for Jamie and Leonard to get to the department of housing where they could ask about their accommodations. Many cadets and officers recognized them and asked them about the Enterprise, the destruction of Vulcan and saving Earth.

“Ah, there you are!” a female officer welcomed them. “You’re the last ones. I’m Lieutenant Gina Goodwin and you can always contact me if you need something. You have the VIP guest penthouse suite in the Zefram Cochrane Building.”

Jamie and Leonard looked at each other for a moment, then surprised, confused even, at the woman.

The Lieutenant returned their confused glances. “Is something wrong?”

“One suite? Not two rooms?” Leonard asked.

“VIP?” Jamie added.

The Lieutenant took a PADD, pulled up a file and showed it to them. “There. Lieutenant-Commander Leonard Horatio McCoy and Acting Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk. One suite.” She grinned. “Which comes with a great bathtub and a very comfy king sized bed. Admiral Hadley made sure you’re getting the best that is available on campus.”

“Did you call me Acting Captain?” Jamie replied. “We’re not on the Enterprise, so technically –“

“That’s the current rank in your file”, the woman interrupted her.

Leonard chuckled and winked at Jamie. “Well, maybe they’ll letting you keep it, Captain Kirk. Remember, Pike won’t be back on duty any time soon.”

Jamie just shook her head, but also laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Bones. I mean, I liked being in command and I think I did a good job for a few days. But they’d have to be completely nuts if they were to promote me from almost expelled cadet to captain. That’s never been done.”

“And Earth never was near destruction like that and saved by a crew like this”, Lieutenant Goodwin remarked.

Leonard’s raised eyebrows and tilted head underlined those words.

Jamie wondered if she was blushing now. “Okay, change of topic please. We’ll know in a few days what’s going to happen. Let’s grab dinner. I’m hungry. Perhaps that Italian restaurant near campus?”

“Okay”, Leonard replied with a smile.

“Well, uhm…”, the Lieutenant started, “…we prepared something for you in your suite. Out there the press would find you soon. Or if not them you wouldn’t have a minute to yourselves, because everyone knows who you are.” She left out the part about the romantic setting.

“So no shopping either?” Jamie asked. “Bones, I mean Leonard, needs a present for his daughter.”

“You could order something online”, Goodwin suggested.

“Maybe…” he replied, but he wasn’t convinced.

Jamie was about to tell Gina Goodwin that they could handle a little shopping trip or that they would be even okay with a security detail or something like that – but… “I may have another idea.” She grinned. “Come on, Bones, let’s go to dinner.”

“Have a nice evening”, Lieutenant Goodwin said with a certain undertone.

It wasn’t lost on them. But they didn’t care.


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be on the safe side I'll change the rating from T to M because of this chapter and later chapters.

Jamie blinked. “Wow.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah.”

The suite was huge. There was a nice living area, a separated bedroom area with a large bed and a door which probably led to the bathroom. There was also some kind of conservatory with a beautifully set table – and a waiter.

“Welcome, Captain Kirk. Doctor McCoy.”

“Hi”, Jamie replied. She was positively stunned and a little disappointed at the same time. It was a great surprise, but she would have rather been alone with Leonard.

“Hadley is pulling out all the stocks, isn’t he?” Leonard added with a short laugh.

The waiter nodded. “I’m here to see that you have all you need for dinner.”

“Is there a card?” Jamie slowly walked to the table, followed by Leonard.

“Yes, Captain.” The waiter picked it up from the table and handed it to her.

She studied it.

Leonard also took a look inside. “Fancy stuff”, he commented.

“If you don’t find anything, I can arrange for everything you would like.”

Leonard sighed unwillingly. “I don’t think you can get the peach cobbler my mother’s making.”

“I don’t have to”, he replied and walked to a food cart, lifting the round cover of a plate.

Leonard just stared at the newly revealed peach cobbler.

Jamie laughed. “Hadley is really sneaky.”

“It wasn’t the Admiral”, the waiter said.

“No?” Leonard replied, finding words again.

“He did orchestrate this, but had some pointers by Captain Pike. So I was instructed to contact Mrs. McCoy and ask her for your favorite dish and dessert, Doctor McCoy. She immediately started baking.”

“I bet…” Leonard laughed. Then he sighed. “I have to call her later or tomorrow. And visit her.”

Jamie smiled happily and leant against him. He put his arms around her and their gazes locked for a moment.

“Do you want to order?” the waiter asked silently, not wanting to disturb the moment, but making sure the food wasn’t forgotten.

“This may sound silly…” Jamie began and pulled back.

Leonard let his arms sink and gave her a curious look. The waiter watched both of them expectantly.

“… but can’t we just get some pizza? I mean, I don’t wanna spoil the romance of all of this…” She gestured towards the table with candles and flowers. “… but, you know, I’m a simple girl when it comes to food. And after these crazy days that are behind us, I’d like nothing more than something plain and simple and normal.”

“Well, uhm…” the waiter was confused.

Leonard just smiled at Jamie. “I think that sounds great.”

“As you wish.” The waiter was still surprised, but wrote down the pizza orders they told him and walked away.

Jamie giggled. “I think we shocked him.” She slid her arms into Leonard’s neck and kissed him.

His hands wandered to her back and pulled her close.

One kiss lead to another… until he reluctantly pulled back. “If we keep this up we’ll shock him even more.”

She laughed and stole another kiss, before she let go of him and started to take a proper look at the suite. “Remember where we left off for later.” She winked and walked around.

She stopped in front of a window. The view was stunning. They could see almost the entire campus.

Leonard did some exploring of his own and discovered clothes in the wardrobe. His clothes to be exact. “I think little Starfleet fairies have been in our dorm rooms and got some of our stuff.”

“Lieutenant Goodwin made some preparations”, the voice of the waiter sounded.

Jamie’s and Leonard’s head flew around. The waiter was back and had two large boxes in his hands. The smell of pizza slowly took over the room. He put them on the table. Leonard and Jamie went to the table.

“Beverages are inside the food cart. Can I get you anything else?”

“Only a little privacy. The food’s perfect.”

“Of course, Captain Kirk.” He actually bowed slightly. “I wish you a pleasant evening and a good night, Captain Kirk. Doctor McCoy.”

“Thanks”, they said in unison.

When he was gone, Jamie opened the upper box and sighed contentedly. She looked at the table, then glanced to the couch opposite of a big screen on the wall.

Leonard chuckled and went to the cart. “I get something to drink, you take the pizza. Let’s find some movie that isn’t about saving the world.”

She grinned. “Deal.”

Five minutes later they sat on the couch. Jamie was in Leonard’s arms, had her leg pulled against her thighs and a pizza box resting on her thighs. Leonard had his legs on the couch table. They ate while watching the movie.

The table setting was really very beautiful, but it wasn’t them. And after all those crazy and dangerous days they wanted something normal. Pizza night was something they did often, but still this was some kind of a first date. It was special in its simplicity.

Some time later the empty boxes were on the table and Jamie’s head rested on Leonard’s chest.

They fell asleep for a while and Jamie was the first to wake up. She trailed along his cheeks with her fingers and let them also slide over his uniform shirt downwards to the hem.

Leonard stirred a little, humming contentedly at her movements.

She smiled and slipped her fingers under the blue fabric. She was curious at which point he would wake up. His hum changed into a small moan when her hand wandered over his skin.

Jamie leant in and kissed him briefly on the lips, then trailed to his neck.

“Mmmh… Jamie…” His eyes fluttered open and his hands wandered to her waist, pulling her closer.

Her lips found his again and he eagerly returned the kiss.

“Wanna have _dessert_?” she whispered seductively and playfully, slowly straddling his lap.

Leonard chuckled and kissed her again. “Depends. Are you talking about the peach cobbler… or yourself?”

Jamie felt him react south and moved her hips. “Well, I’m already here. The cobbler’s over there. I’d hate to get up right now…”

Leonard groaned and pulled her closer against his chest with one hand sprawled over her back. The other one moved to the zipper of her uniform dress.

“We’ll eat the cobbler later…” he breathed on the newly revealed skin.

“Good plan”, she replied with a moan.

 

***

 

Leonard rolled on his back, reached blindly for the alarm clock and deactivated it when the annoying beeping began. Then he leant back towards Jamie and spooned against her back. Skin met skin and it felt amazing.

Jamie stirred with a disapproving moan. “Don’t wanna get up… Too early…”

Leonard chuckled and kissed her neck. That and one of his hands wandering to her belly made her hum.

Jamie relaxed and moaned in pleasure. She remembered the night and smiled. Their first round had been on the couch. They ate some peach cobbler and wanted to move to the bed, but didn’t made it - Leonard fucked her against a wall. She grinned at the memory how easy he had lifted her and how she’d had her legs wrapped around him. At some point they’d actually made to the bed for round three.

Now she was aching in all the right places and suspected that there would be some hot morning sex. She felt Leonard’s hardness against her bare ass and his hand trailed south.

“Do we have time?” she whispered with a gasp.

His answer was an approving moan against her neck.

She arched into his touch. In her mind the schedule for the day tried to take over, but she managed to push it aside and to enjoy this heavenly way to start the day.

Jamie was glad that the press conference was only in the early afternoon. She wanted to visit Pike in the morning, but contemplated that she could do that also after the press conference.

Also, when she lay in the bliss after their little morning workout in bed, she finalized her plan how she could make sure that Leonard could spend some time with Joanna – and how to keep Jocelyn from going after Leonard as well as not embarrass herself any further. It would be a present to father and daughter.

For now however…

Jamie slowly slipped out of bed and glanced from the bedroom area to the living area. Their uniforms and pieces of underwear were scattered all over the floor. That awoke some more memories. She grinned again – and headed for a certain blue uniform shirt. She picked it up and put it on. It fell halfway over her thighs and she smirked some more to herself.

She got two cups of coffee from the replicator and earned an almost devouring glance from a speechless Leonard when she returned to the bed.

He stared at her. “You… wow…”

Jamie handed him a cup, but kept far enough away from him to make sure he didn’t get the idea pulling her back to bed. Not that she would have minded. But she had her errands to run – and take a shower first.

She slid her free hand over the blue fabric. “I know what you’re thinking…” She winked, took a sip of her coffee and slowly headed to the bathroom. She turned to him for a moment. “I’m keeping the shirt and tonight you can either take it off me – or fuck me while I’m wearing it.”

She heard him groan at the last suggestion, before the bathroom door closed behind her. She also made a mental note to keep her uniform on one of these days.

Thinking about the golden command dress she also sighed a minute later heavily. She wondered how many bars she would be having on the gold. It was nice to be captain. But she knew it would be some years until she would been allowed again in the command chair of a starship. But she was hoping she would be assigned to the Enterprise. She planned to find out who was going command the ship until Pike was fully healed. She hoped to serve one day under him and that Leonard would be assigned to the Enterprise, too.

She was almost finished in the shower, when Leonard stepped behind her.

“Darlin’, you can’t just parade around in my uniform shirt and go and shower alone”, he breathed in a low voice at her neck.

“I’ve got stuff to do”, she replied with a chuckle.

His hands roamed over her waist and belly. “You could do _me_.”

Jamie laughed and turned around in his arms. She kissed him and slipped out of the shower, leaving him alone under the water.

“Already did.” She winked at him, wrapping a towel around herself. “And tonight I will again. But now I have some errands to run.”

Leonard made a disapproving sound. “Where are you going? I could go with you.”

She smiled at him. “No. That would ruin the surprise.” She caught herself letting her eyes wander over his naked body and tried to focus again.

“Surprise, hm?”

“Yeah…” She turned to the bathroom mirror and started drying her hair. “I’ll text you where we meet when I’m done.”

Fifteen minutes later Jamie Kirk was standing in her uniform dress in front of the hotel suite of Jocelyn Treadway and Joanna McCoy.

She pressed the chime and waited for an answer.


	7. From woman to woman

Joanna’s eyes went all big and a smile lit up her face when she opened the hotel suite door and saw Jamie Kirk. “Jamie! Hi!”

Jamie returned her smile. “Hi, Joanna.”

“Is Daddy with you?” the girl asked hopefully and glanced into the corridor.

“No, I’m sorry. But you’ll see him soon.”

Joanna’s mood sank a little, but she was still happy seeing Jamie and about the prospect of seeing her father soon.

“I need to talk to your Mom. Is she here?”

The girl nodded. “I’ll fetch her.” She gestured Jamie to come inside and walked away.

A few moments later she returned, accompanied by Jocelyn Treadway.

“Go and play in your room, Joanna”, Jocelyn told her daughter.

Joanna hesitated and was tempted to protest, but then she nodded and headed to a door.

“So, _Miss_ Kirk, why are you here?” Jocelyn gave her a cool glare and crossed her arms. She deliberately didn’t use Jamie’s Starfleet rank.

Jamie kept a neutral expression. “Funny, that’s the question I came here to ask you. I’m wondering why you want Leonard back all of the sudden.” She let out a short laugh. “Well, aside from what Commander Spock pointed out yesterday. I wonder if it’s all. And since Joanna is expected at the press conference later, I wanted to make sure that you’re not making a scene.”

“I want my husband back.”

“ _Ex_ -husband”, Jamie corrected coolly.

“What do you know of love? Nothing. I’ve heard of your reputation. It’s a miracle that he fell for the idea _you_ could fall in love with him.” She gave her an arrogant glance. “Maybe he loves you, but _we_ were married. _We_ have a daughter. And he wants nothing more than a family. I can give him that”, Jocelyn declared.

Jamie snorted, but stayed calm. “You cheated on him. You left him and you divorced him. _And_ you made sure he couldn’t see his daughter. How in the universe could you ever think he would just like that come back to you if you wanted him to?”

Jocelyn huffed. “He will come back to me”, she stated.

“No, he won’t. You took everything from him and now you act as if that never happened.”

“Why are you here?”

“To protect Leonard and Joanna and to help _you_ not to embarrass yourself further.”

Jocelyn laughed disbelievingly. “Help me? How could _you_ help me? Or why would you? And who says I’m embarrassed of anything? I’m the mother of his daughter.”

“The whole world, hell, the entire Federation saw your little scene from yesterday in the news – _and_ what Spock said. So for your own sake: Don’t show up today”, she told her with a serious expression. “Don’t try anything more on Leonard. I can imagine pretty well that you haven’t given up yet. But I’ll tell you: It’s futile. He doesn’t love you anymore. Not in a very long time. But he loves and misses Joanna.” Jamie’s glance got a little softer. “So, if you ever truly loved him – allow him to see her regularly. If you really want have a part of his fame, that’s the only way you can get it. Let the world see that you don’t keep his daughter from him. Start today. Let me take Joanna to the press conference and stay here.”

“Why should I?”

“Haven’t you listened to what I just said?”

Jocelyn pursed her lips and Jamie noticed her words were sinking in, Jocelyn just had a hard time letting it happen.

“I’d like to take Joanna with me so she can spend some time with her father today”, Jamie repeated silently and gently. “After dinner we bring her back. Nine o’clock tops. But if you want, we can have her back at eight.”

Jocelyn didn’t answer right away. Her gaze fell to the floor for a moment and she slowly turned to a window, staring outside for a few moments. She had her arms still crossed.

Jamie waited and was confident that the woman only needed a little time.

“I have to think about the seeing-Joanna-regularly-thing.” Jocelyn slowly turned to Jamie. “You can take her to that thing today. Being back at nine is okay.”

“Okay…” Jamie replied carefully, expecting that this wasn’t all yet.

Jocelyn pursed her lips again. “I want you to tell explicitly in that press conference how generous I was and that he will be able to see his daughter from now on. I will think about the details conditions today. I will discuss them with Leonard tonight.”

Jamie nodded. She knew that would not be an easy conversation and that she would have probably some strong demands. But it was progress and she was confident that Leonard would find a way for an agreeable compromise. “Okay. The part about the conference is doable and Leonard will be happy to hear that he can see Joanna from now on.”

Jocelyn exhaled heavily. “I want the best for Joanna. But even a mother needs to be selfish sometimes.”

Jamie sighed silently. “As long as you’re not hurting your daughter in the process. And I’m afraid you did, when you kept her from her father and made that scene yesterday.”

“Maybe”, she replied, but didn’t sound convincingly.

Jamie waived trying to tell her that is was as she said. “So, let’s tell Joanna?”

Jocelyn pointed to a door. “But don’t make yourself any illusions, _Miss_ Kirk.” She ignored the Starfleet rank again. “If you don’t mess this up yourself due to how you are, _he_ will. He works too much and ruins everything with it. Your relationship won’t last.”

Jamie gave her a pitiful glance. “You don’t know him at all. And you certainly don’t know me.”

The strange thing was – Jocelyn named a fear that Jamie had about herself. But if there was a man she could have a working relationship with - it was Leonard McCoy. She felt more than ever in this very moment how deeply she was in love with him.

Jamie Kirk never had given relationships, growing old together or having a family much of a thought because of her childhood wounds and the no really existing family of hers. But when she thought of Leonard she could picture herself with him in thirty years. And some other things she wasn’t ready to consider yet.

She also realized that she hadn’t told him yet that she was in love with him. Something had been holding her back until now. But she couldn’t wait to see him and tell him.

Jocelyn opened the door and the two women saw Joanna sitting at the window and reading something on a PADD.

“Jamie!” the girl exclaimed. “There’s a new article about you and how you joined Starfleet.”

Jamie sighed, hoping the reporter had done proper research and not included too much about her father. Also she wondered how someone could write about that topic without contacting her. Maybe a fellow cadet wanted some spotlight?

“Really? Well, how about I tell you first hand? Because it also has to do with how I met your father.” She made a mental note to keep it g-rated – so without booze and cursing.

The girl beamed. “Cool? After the conference?”

Jamie smiled. “How about now? I’m here to take you with me. We’re meeting your Dad and go to the press conference later. We’ll also have dinner tonight. You get to spend the day with your Dad.”

“Really?” Joanna looked at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe it.

“Really”, Jamie confirmed.

“Yeah”, her mother added reluctantly. “But you call me, if you want to get back earlier and I’ll pick you up, Honey.”

Joanna opened her mouth to say that she probably wouldn’t, but she changed her mind. “Okay”, she simply said.

“Come on, grab what you need in a bag and we’ll head out”, Jamie told her.

The girl nodded eagerly and took a PADD and a few other things. She told her mother goodbye and left the hotel suite with Jamie a few minutes later.

“Where are we going?” Joanna asked curiously.

“That’s a surprise”, Jamie said with a mysterious grin. She grabbed her communicator and typed a message to Leonard. Then she activated a com channel. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“This is Mathews.”

“Two to beam up”, Jamie replied.

“Understood.”

She snapped her communicator closed and smiled at the nine-year-old whose jaw dropped. A moment later they were engulfed by the golden transporter lights.

 

***

 

Leonard got dressed after the shower and put on a fresh blue duty uniform. He decided to use the time alone checking with Doctor Boyce and calling his mother in Georgia.

He was relieved to learn that Christopher Pike was doing well. Boyce sent Leonard the new vitals and approved the request for visiting the captain with Jamie later the day.

Eleonora McCoy was overjoyed when Leonard appeared on the screen. “I was scared to death, Leonard. We heard about the destroyed fleet and that the Enterprise was apparently battling an unknown ship.”

“I’m sorry that you were worried so much, Mama.”

She sighed. “Well, the most important thing is that you are alive and uninjured. We felt the Earth shake all down to Georgia when that ship started its attack near San Francisco… Who were they?”

“I’m sorry, Mama. I’m not allowed to tell anything before the press conference. That’s one of the details the brass will release later. We all wonder anyway how the press could get that much information about what happened at Vulcan so fast.”

His mother shrugged. “So…” She tried something else. “Did you like the peach cobbler?”

He smiled. “It was pure heaven. No one can make it like you do, Mama.”

She smiled happily. “And Jamie? Did she also like it?”

Leonard hesitated for a moment. He was prepared for his mother asking about Jamie and their relationship, but he knew answering her question wouldn’t be easy. The relationship was so new, but everyone thought they were already together for a while, probably including her. “Yeah, she did.”

Eleonora’s smile grew bigger. “I always knew the two of you would end up together.”

He blinked surprised. “You did? But you only met her that one time you visited me at the Academy.”

She gave him a motherly all-knowing chuckle. “The way you looked at her and the way she looked at you told me everything I needed to know. When did you get together and why didn’t you tell me about the two of you?”

He sighed. “That’s a little complicated… I’ll visit you in two or three days. I can tell you then. Today I have a lot to do. We got a few days off until we receive our news orders and postings. Apparently we’re graduating early.”

“Alright. But you’re going to bring Jamie along, Leonard.”

“Mama, she probably has a lot to do. I’ll ask her, but I can’t guarantee that she’ll be able make the time.”

“Well, she’s not captain anymore, isn’t she? So she can’t be that busy. You bring her along. Period. I want to get to know her better.”

“Mama…”

“No. That’s not up for discussion, Leonard. After all she’ll be my daughter-in-law some day, won’t she?”

Leonard gasped and blushed. “Mama!”

Eleonora chuckled. “Ah, it’s still that fresh, hm? Alright, you just tell me everything when you’re here.”

His com beeped and distracted him from answering. She gave him permission to take a look at his communicator with a nod. He sighed and opened to device. A slight smile immediately took over his lips.

“From Jamie?” his mother asked casually.

“Yeah. She left an hour ago to do something secretive. Now she’s telling me to meet her on the Enterprise as soon as I can beam up.”

Eleonora smiled. “So, go. Don’t let that wonderful woman wait. We’ll talk when you’re here.”

He returned her smile. “Yes, Mama. And thanks for the cobbler again.”

“Your welcome. Take care of yourself. I love you.”

“I will. I love you, too.” He ended the connection and raised his communicator. “McCoy to Enterprise.”

“This is Mathews.”

“Beam me up. I’m meeting Jamie Kirk on the ship.”

“Yes, Sir.”

A golden swirl took Leonard away.


	8. Joanna on the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. Recently I've got barely time to write... I hope it won't be that long until the next one.

Joanna’s eyes got wider and wider as soon as she and Jamie materialized in the transporter room of the Enterprise. The girl looked around and was at a complete loss for words.

“Welcome back, Captain Kirk”, a man in red uniform said.

“Thanks, Lieutenant Mathews.” She glanced to the completely stunned Joanna. “Meet Joanna McCoy, the daughter of Leonard McCoy.”

“Hello, Miss McCoy. Welcome to the Enterprise. I’m Lieutenant Tim Mathews.”

Joanna slowly started to move. “Hi…” she replied, then looked to Jamie. “I’m I really allowed to see the Enterprise?”

“Well, I’m still the Acting Captain. And I asked for permission to bring you here, since there’s a lot to be repaired. So we can’t go everywhere on our tour and you need to stay close to me and listen to me, okay?”

The girl nodded eagerly.

“Okay then.” Jamie smiled and extended her hand – Joanna took it. “Let’s go to the bridge.”

Joanna grinned broadly. “Cool!”

“I’ll send him to you”, Mathews said quietly.

Jamie nodded and Joanna didn’t notice. She was too taken by all the new things she was seeing. People of the repair crew were walking and working everywhere. Joanna watched them fascinated and said politely hello when they greeted her and Jamie.

They stepped into a turbolift and even though the girl had a million questions she stayed quiet and just looked at the lights flickering. She let out a sound of admiration as soon as the doors opened.

Two members of the repair crew were in a corner near the comm station and turned for a moment to see who was entering the bridge. Jamie nodded to them. The continued with their work, glancing to the acting captain and the girl from time to time.

Joanna’s gaze fell on the back of the chair in the middle.

“Is that yours?” Joanna asked, pointing to it.

Jamie smiled. “Temporarily.” She gently placed a hand on Joanna’s back, signaling her that it was okay to go further.

They walked to the helm and Jamie sat down. She gestured Joanna to take the navigator’s seat. The girl sat down and looked at the strange instruments and displays.

Jamie grinned and pointed with a nod to the captain’s chair. “Or do you wanna sit rather there?” She winked.

Joanna returned the grin instantly. The repair crew also grinned covertly.

“So, go on.”

The grin got even wider and the girl almost jumped to the command chair. It was very big compared to her small figure, but she loved it.

Jamie was turned in her direction when the door on the left side of the bridge opened and Leonard McCoy walked in. He was stunned to see his daughter. Let alone seeing her sitting _there_. He couldn’t decide whether to roll his eyes or to laugh at the picture before him. He finally laughed, shaking his head slightly. He should have known Jamie would pull off something like this. If anyone could – it was her.

Joanna waved to him. “Hi, Daddy!”

Jamie just smiled. “Surprise.”

“That’s an understatement.” He walked to them.

Joanna hopped off the chair and threw herself at her father. He picked her up and hugged her. He held her close for a few moments, then put her down again.

Joanna sat back in the command chair, obviously liking it very much.

Jamie rose from the helm and closed the distance to Leonard. She kissed him briefly.

“How did you do that?” he asked in awe. “Joanna on the Enterprise?”

“Joanna with us _all day_ ”, Jamie corrected him.

“What?” He gave her another surprised look. He heard the words, but couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Yes, Bones.” Jamie kissed him again.

He pulled her close and tight against his chest. “I love you”, he whispered into her neck. “God, I love you so much. You’re incredible. I don’t know how you do all those miracles… I just…” He trailed off, not able to say more.

Now it was Jamie’s turn to be completely stunned. A declaration of love was the last thing she’d expected here on the bridge. Especially since they hadn’t said those word yet to each other.

She allowed him to draw her in even closer. “You’re making me blush”, she replied with a chuckle.

Leonard slowly released her from the tight embrace.

She smiled at him. “I lo–“

He cut her off with a kiss. A chaste one, considering his daughter was watching them. “I know”, he whispered against his lips.

Joanna giggled. “I knew it. I told Mom that you’re in love. But she just made me be quiet.”

Jamie and Leonard smiled. He had still an arm around her waist.

“Wanna see Engineering and Medbay?” Jamie asked.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Medbay is no place for a little girl.”

“I’m not little”, Joanna protested with a pout that was more acted than real.

“No, you’re not”, Jamie agreed. She extended her hand. “Come on.”

Joanna hopped off the chair and took Jamie’s hand. The girl reached for her father’s hand and the three of them walked through the side door together.

They took the tour and finally arrived in the mess hall. For now it was only open to the repair crew, but the three got a few sandwiches and Joanna asked nonstop questions about the ship. Jamie and Leonard knew, of course, that she would ask about them and their relationship as soon as the excitement would wind down a little.

At some point, Jamie’s com beeped, reminding her about the press conference. That was the part of the day she’d been ignoring successfully. “Okay then, we need to beam back to the Academy and get into that press circus.”

“Uhm…” Leonard started.

“Don’t worry, Daddy, Mom won’t be there”, Joanna said to both their surprise, before Jamie had the chance to reply anything.

Jamie chuckled. “I had a little chat with your ex earlier today. She won’t come to the conference. You can spend some time alone with Joanna later while I’ll visit Pike. After dinner we’ll return Joanna to her mother and you can negotiate how seeing her regularly can work.”

Leonard was surprised that Jamie was able to stun him even more this day. “You… you think she’ll really agree to regular visits?”

“Yeah, I do.” She refrained from telling him how calculating Jocelyn was. But she had the feeling he already knew that. “Of course, it’s not easy without knowing where we’ll end up, but you can set a direction for an agreement and go from there when we know more.”

He slowly nodded, reaching for her hand and gently squeezing it.

Jamie smiled. “Let’s go and get it behind us.”

They rose and Joanna ran a few steps ahead.

“Do you remember the way?” Leonard called.

“Yeah”, the girl replied, rolling her eyes and with the usual expression he gave Jamie. Then she disappeared through the exit of the mess hall.

The Acting Captain grinned seeing how much Joanna was like Leonard.

They slowly walked after the girl.

“Why didn’t you allow me to say it?” Jamie asked him near the transporter room.

“Because I already knew. It didn’t need saying. You brought me Joanna – actions are louder than words”, he replied with a warm, lovingly smile.

She smiled back. “But I wanna say it… I love you, Bones.”

“Are you going to kiss again?”

They looked to Joanna who was already standing at the door of the transporter room. Jamie burst into laughter.

“I don’t mind”, Joanna added. “You have my permission to kiss Daddy as much as you want.”

Leonard also laughed.

“Well, that’s good. Thank you, Joanna”, Jamie replied and slid her hands into Leonard neck, pulling him into a kiss.

That earned them a few cheers and applause from a repair team that was walking through a crossing of the hallways nearby.

Joanna grinned happily. “I like the Enterprise. Can I visit you here during summer break?”

“We don’t know if we’ll be stationed here, Honey”, her father answered.

“But wherever we are, I’m sure we can arrange something”, Jamie added with a wink.

Joanna squealed and turned to the door which opened. She decided to give the adults a moment to themselves and ran to the transporter chief.

Leonard gave Jamie yet another stunned look. “How do you do that?”

She let out a laugh. “What do you mean?”

“Surprising me again and again and being so great with Joanna.”

She shrugged. “I’m just as always.”

Another smile conquered his face. He realized that she was right – she was just her usual incredible self. “Yeah… you’re one hell of a woman.” He kissed her again.

Jamie’s com beeped, reminding her again of the press conference.

Sighing she pointed with a movement of her head to the transporter room. They went in and saw Joanna chatting with Lieutenant Mathews.

“Oh, I have to go”, Joanna said to the Lieutenant.

He nodded. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss McCoy.”

The girl gave him a bright smile. “Bye, Mr. Tim.”

Jamie and Leonard smiled hearing her calling him that.

They stepped on the transporter platform and were a few moments later in a transporter room at Starfleet Academy where Admiral Hadley was already awaiting them with a woman in red uniform.

“Hello Joanna”, he greeted the girl.

“Hi. You’re the Admiral from yesterday.”

He chuckled. “That’s right. Your Dad and Captain Kirk need to come with me. But my aide Ensign Siria will take you to a nice seat in the first row, okay?”

“Okay”, she replied with a smile and a nod, but looked to her father to get his okay, too – he also nodded.

Jamie, Leonard and the Admiral watched Joanna and Siria go.

“So”, Hadley said, making eye contact with Jamie. “You don’t need my help anymore, hm?”

“The jury’s still out on that. I guess I managed to keep the ex away, but since there’s anyway Security all around, you might wanna show them her picture. Just to be on the safe side.”

Hadley laughed. “They already got it.”

“You think Jocelyn might show up despite your agreement?” Leonard asked.

Jamie gave him a warm and yet serious glance. “ _You_ tell me.”

“She usually kept her promises. But better safe than sorry.”

Hadley nodded. “Let’s go then.”


	9. Captain of the Enterprise

The press conference went well. Jocelyn didn’t show up and Jamie kept her promise. One of the first questions was about Joanna and her mother. Jamie praised Leonard’s ex for being reasonable and openminded about letting Leonard see his daughter from now on. Jamie told them Joanna was the entire day with Leonard and how generous Jocelyn was.

After nearly two hours with questions and some footage of which Joanna was only allowed to see a part, the conference ended.

“One last question for Jamie Kirk!” one of the reporters called.

Jamie sighed and looked to Admiral Hadley - he nodded. “Really the last one.”

“Some people called you reckless in the past and that you’re not afraid of anything. It is also said that you don’t believe in no-win-scenarios. So, aren’t you afraid of anything?”

She let out a laugh, which turned into a warm smile. “There are a lot of things I am afraid of. Courage in the face of danger isn’t just a matter of not being frightened. It’s being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway. And we all did that when we tried to save Earth.”

Hadley saw that someone else prepared for another question and intervened. “That’s it, folks. Our officers now get to go back to their well earned leave.”

The room slowly emptied.

Jamie and Leonard picked up Joanna from the first row and left the building with her.

“I’ll visit Pike now”, Jamie announced. “You two go and have some fun.”

Joanna gave her a slightly disappointed look. “Can’t you go to him tomorrow? Or can we come with you? I mean, I’m happy spending finally some time with Daddy, but I also want you there.”

“Jo-Jo…” Leonard slowly said.

Jamie crouched down. She was touched that Joanna liked her that much. “The three of us will have dinner together, okay? And I’ll join you in one or two hours.”

The girl nodded and smiled.

Jamie got up again and quickly kissed Leonard. He and Joanna watched her walk towards Starfleet Medical.

“So, what do you wanna do?” he asked his daughter.

“Can I get a tour through the Academy?”

“Isn’t it boring after being on the Enterprise?” he replied with a laugh.

“No.” She emphatically shook her head. “I wanna see where you were the past years. And the Academy is cool.”

“Alright then.” Leonard gestured to a way on their right.

 

***

 

“I see you survived the press”, Pike remarked dryly when Jamie entered his room in Starfleet Medical. He was in the bed, sitting with his back against the head of the medical bed, and had a PADD in his hands.

“Barely”, she joked.

He lifted the PADD a little. “I saw it.” He deactivated the device and put it on the bedside table. “You did well.”

“Thanks.” She took a chair and sat down next to the bed. “So, how are you?”

Pike shrugged. “Fine. Annoyed that walking again will take time.”

Jamie smiled. “Yeah, I would be, too. But the good news is that you _will_ walk again. And the repairs of the Enterprise will be done in a few weeks. You’ll sit in that chair again in no time.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Her smile fell slightly. “What? Why? Are they giving the ship to someone else? No, they can’t take the Enterprise away from you. Not after all you did for Starfleet and the Federation and Earth!” she started to ramble and rose from the chair, ready to call someone from the brass or storm off.

He chuckled. “Hold your horses.”

Jamie blinked surprised and sat back down.

“What I did is kinda the reason why I won’t command the Enterprise anymore – they promoted me. And Admirals don’t fly.”

Her lips parted in even more surprise. “Admiral…”

Pike nodded. “Yeah. Imagine that. I thought I would have a few years out there with my new girl. I was so looking forward for her to be finished. But now her rushed maiden voyage was the only one with me as her Captain.”

Jamie sighed in disappointment. “I was hoping… I would have liked serving under you. But then again, I don’t know if I’ll even end up on the Enterprise.”

He gave her a mysterious look. “Do you want to?”

“Hell, yes! I wanna serve on the Enterprise and maybe she’ll be still in commission when I’ll be a captain myself in a few years.”

“You _are_ already a Captain.”

“ _Acting_ Captain”, Jamie emphasized.

He smiled, even grinned slightly. “What if it was real?”

She blinked confused. “Being a captain? I don’t understand. Are you teasing me, C–… Admiral Pike?”

He laughed. “Okay, first of all, scratch the rank and call me Chris. I think it’s about time. And second: why not?”

“Are you messing with m e?” Jamie huffed a little. “That’s not funny. I mean, I like being called Captain Kirk. But that won’t be happening again for years. I’m glad they don’t throw me out, but since I know nothing about my rank after graduation or where I’ll be posted, it could very well be as an ensign on a ten year old starship on stellar cartography duty.” That was really her biggest fear besides not being on the same ship as Leonard McCoy.

Pike raised his eyebrows. “Do you really think that or are just trying to be modest?”

“I’m being realistic”, she replied. “You _do_ remember the Kobayashi Maru, don’t you?”

He ignored her words. “But you want the Enterprise.”

“Of course I do. I hope whoever will be her new captain will give me a chance to serve under him. And I hope he or she will take Bones as CMO. There’s no doctor who deserves that more.”

“So you want him to be on the ship? No matter where _you_ are?” He was also tempted to aks about Joanna, but didn’t for the moment. He was way too curious where this was going.

“Uhm… well… I want to be on the same ship, of course.”

He watched amused how his question made her a little insecure. “Well, I have some saying regarding who will relieve me as Captain of the Enterprise.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a hopeful look. “Do you think I have a chance getting on the ship? I know they’ll tell me in a few days where I’ll be, but I’m curious.”

“I’d rather call it nervous.” He winked and gave her a warm but piercing glance.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just make fun of me.”

Pike chuckled. “You’re so head over heels in love that it’s easy. But, don’t worry, the CMO is entirely your choice.”

Jamie was about to give a witty reply, when the last words made her frown in confusion.

The admiral studied her face for a few moments. “You’re a little slow today, Captain Kirk.”

She blinked and felt her heart pounding against her chest when she finally caught on to the meaning of the last sentence. “You’re messing with me…”

He grabbed his PADD, activated it, chose a file and handed her the device.

Jamie took it and recognized her personnel file. Her heart skipped a few beats when she read her rank and what came with it.

“I wanted to tell you myself. And yes, that’s never been done before. We’re all taking one hell of a leap of faith here. But you were born for this. You belong in that chair on the Enterprise.”

Jamie read the words again and finally looked at Pike. “Starfleet is really making me Captain of the Enterprise?”

“Already did.” Pike pointed to the PADD. “But it will only become official at the graduation ceremony. So you’re not allowed to tell anyone until then.”

She slowly nodded. “Not even Bones?” Her mind raced and she was already thinking about _her_ ship and _her_ crew – even though the news had still to sink fully in.

Pike tilted his head a little. “Well, I guess we can make exceptions with the people you want to be your senior officers.”

Now she was finally smiling. “Captain of the Enterprise…” she whispered in awe.

“Captain of the Enterprise”, he confirmed once again. “We’ll make sure you’re ready and know what’s important in that position when the Enterprise leaves space dock in two months. Being the captain of the flag ship comes with a lot of responsibility.”

“Two months? They already set a date?”

“Yes.” He winked. “Captain.”

“Wow…” She looked back down on the file and made eye contact with Pike again. “But I have a condition.”

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. “Do you now? Sure that you’re in the position for that?”

Jamie held his gaze, unimpressed and ready to fight for it. “The most part of our missions will have to be timed so Bones can see his daughter regularly on Earth or on a nearby space station.”

The admiral chuckled. “You really do have it bad, Captain Kirk”, he teased her again. Then he nodded. “I think we can live with that.”

She smiled relieved. “Thank you, Chris.”

“I have a condition of my own, by the way.”

“Regarding the Enterprise?” she asked confused.

“Regarding you and McCoy.”

“Oh?” She blinked. “Okay, shoot.”

Pike grinned. “When the two of you get married I want to officiate.”

Jamie’s jaw dropped.

He laughed. “Now I have really shocked you, haven’t I?”

She tried to answer, but was at a loss for words. “It’s… uhm… a little early to think about that…” she finally managed to get out.

Pike chuckled. “Don’t worry – I know.”

“Okay”, she slowly replied. “If…” She didn’t dare to use a ‘when’. She’d never thought about getting married, but if there ever was a man – it was Leonard McCoy. “…we get married, you’ll officiate.”

He smiled and suppressed another chuckle. He knew there would be a wedding at some point. And he also knew that she might know that, too, but was afraid to admit it yet.  

“So…” he started casually in order to chance the subject. “How much of a menace is that ex-wife?”

Jamie grinned. “Oh, nothing I can’t handle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Jamie says about courage and being afraid is from "Doctor Who".


	10. Crew and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I guess. I had a terrible few weeks. No time to write at all. Work is very demanding lately. But now I've got a few days off and hope to be able to wrap up this fic.

It was like walking through a haze when Jamie went to join Leonard and Joanna. She replayed her conversation with Pike over and over in her mind and still tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was now really the Captain of the Enterprise.

And Leonard would be with her on the ship.

She smiled to herself, feeling all over warm and tingly. She was happy and had to restrain herself not to walk around grinning like crazy.

She also remembered what they had been through the past years. What they had been through together was a long journey that had started with them as strangers. Now, they were at the beginning of a new exciting part of their lives. Together.

Smiling, Jamie sighed. She would have never guessed she would find love at Starfleet Academy, let alone end her time as cadet going on to command the Enterprise. If anyone had told her a few years back she would be one day in a committed relationship she would have called that person mad. But now, she couldn’t imagine it any other way than being with Leonard McCoy. After only one day together.

Yeah, Pike was right – she had it really bad.

She grinned.

“Jamie.”

She stopped and turned surprised to the left. A Vulcan with a hooded robe approached and she recognized the voice. It was the elder Spock, apparently arrived on Earth now.

“Hi”, she simply said.

“It is good to see you again.”

“Did they pick you up?”

“In a manner of speaking.” He studied her. “I take it you were just informed about your new posting.”

She blinked. She shouldn’t be surprised, but she was. “How do you know that? It’s still supposed to be a secret? Did you visit Pike?”

“No. I am trying to keep the knowledge about my person limited. But I assume he will learn it soon.”

Jamie still looked at him curiously and expectantly.

“It cannot be any other way”, he added. “You belong on the Enterprise. As Captain.”

She laughed. “And it doesn’t strike you as odd that the brass would just go and make a cadet to the captain of the flag ship.”

“No”, he said as if it was the most natural thing in the universe.

Jamie laughed again. “Where are you headed?”

“To the Vulcan elders. We have much to discuss about finding a suitable planet for a Vulcan colony.”

“So you’re telling them who you are?”

“Only when it is necessary. I will go by the name Selek for now. That was my grandfather’s name.”

Jamie nodded. “And are you talking to your younger self?” she asked curiously.

“I do not know yet if that would be wise.”

She smiled warmly. “Do it.”

“How do you get along with Spock?”

She sighed. “He was at the press conference. Obviously. But I haven’t talked to him since we left the ship. It’s… a little awkward… But I think we could eventually get along.”

“Will you choose him as your first officer?”

She remembered some of the memories he’d shown her in the mind meld. “You were Jim Kirk’s first officer.”

He nodded.

“But that was another reality. A male Jim Kirk… A Jim Kirk with a father… A Jim Kirk who became Spock’s captain…” She sighed and made a helpless gesture. “A few days ago I didn’t really know him. Never had him as an instructor. And we didn’t exactly have a good start for a friendship or even a working relationship…”

“But you did get along in the end. You worked well together defeating Nero and saving Earth? So why are now that hesitant?”

“I don’t even know if he would want to serve on the Enterprise. Would you serve under a captain who hacked your test as a cadet and suddenly has a higher rank than you yourself?”

“Just think about it”, he replied encouragingly without answering the question.

She sighed, understanding that she wouldn’t get an answer. “Will I see you again?”

“I am sure of it.”

Jamie smiled. “Okay then, I’m looking forward to it. I have to go to Bones and Joanna now.”

He almost smiled. “I am looking forward to it, too.” He turned and walked away again.

Jamie was tempted to call him back and ask him about his Jim and Leonard and Joanna. She wondered if there was a Joanna in the other reality and if Jim and Leonard had been a couple.

She decided to ask him another time about it and continued her way. Leonard had left her a message that he and Joanna were at the pond of Starfleet Academy feeding ducks.

Jamie saw them from afar. Joanna was at the water and Leonard was watching her from a little distance. She walked to him.

He noticed her and smiled.  Joanna however was too focused on the ducks and swans. She didn’t see Jamie yet.

Jamie breathed a kiss on Leonard’s lips. “Hey…”

“Hey… How’s Pike?”

“Good”, she answered, torn between telling him the news right away and waiting until the evening or even longer. “We had an interesting conversation.”

“What about?”

“Oh… well…” Her gaze wandered to Joanna. No, now was not the time telling him. She didn’t wanna spoil his day with his daughter. “I’ll tell you later. I guess Joanna will be getting hungry soon. We could pick out a nice restaurant.”

He nodded. “Okay.” Of course, he was curious what Pike had told Jamie. He looked to his daughter. “Joanna, look who’s here”, he called.

The girl turned around and her eyes lit up. “Jamie!” The ducks were instantly forgotten and she ran to the adults, hugging Jamie’s waist.

Jamie hugged her back. “Hi, Joanna. Did you have fun with your Dad?”

“Yeah. Starfleet Academy is really cool.” She smiled. “But I’m hungry now.”

Leonard chuckled.

Jamie grinned at Joanna. “Me too.” She winked. “What do you wanna eat?”

“Don’t care as long as there’s icecream as desert.”

Jamie laughed. “No pie?”

Joanna shook her head. “No one makes cake and pie like grandma. I’ll have that when we’re in Georgia.” She made a pause and blinked, suddenly thinking about Georgia and Jamie. “You’re coming to Georgia, right? I wanna show you my favorite places.”

Jamie tried to answer, but wasn’t sure what to say. She looked to Leonard – he was smiling at the conversation. “Well, uhm…”

“Oh, please, please, _pleeeeeease_ … You have to come with us!” Joanna continued.

Leonard chuckled. “Please?” he added playfully. “I wanted to tell you later. My mother called and insisted I bring you along.”

“Yes!” Joanna called excitedly before Jamie had the chance to reply.

“But I warned her that you may have things to do”, Leonard said gently. “I hope, you don’t.”

For some reason Jamie became nervous from one moment to the next. Although she already knew Eleonora McCoy, this invitation felt like a big step. Finally, she gave Leonard and Joanna a warm smile. “I always wanted to see where you grew up, Bones.”

“Yes! Cool!” Joanna fell around Jamie’s waist again.

Leonard gave Jamie a questioningly look.

“We have some time off, remember? So, nothing to do. I’m all yours”, she answered his glance.

Joanna finally let go of Jamie and allowed her father to pull the woman into his arms. The girl turned away with a grin when the adult’s lips met in a kiss.

A few minutes later the three of them headed to a restaurant and managed to get a table in a separated corner where they were at least partially shielded from the noisy curious people.

 

***

 

When it was time to return to her mother, Joanna was torn. She wanted to go back, but also wanted to stay with her father and Jamie. But she already planned on staying at McCoy Manor for the time they were there. She counted on her grandmother helping her to convince her mother to give permission.

Jocelyn opened the door quickly after the chime.

“Hi, Mom”, Joanna said before she could say something.

Jamie smiled politely and Leonard just nodded.

“Hello, Sweetheart”, Jocelyn greeted her daughter and gave the adults a nod.

It was a little awkward, but manageable.

Jocelyn hesitated for a moment, but finally gestured them to come inside. “Go and put your pajama on, Joanna.”

“Do I have to? I could still do that later.”

“ _Joanna_ ”, she emphasized.

The girl sighed. “Yes, Mom…”

Jamie smiled encouragingly at Joanna and got a little smile back.

“What do you wanna say that she’s not supposed to hear? “ Leonard asked directly as soon as the door closed behind Joanna.

Jocelyn just shrugged.

Leonard sighed soundlessly. “So, she’s back in time and had a nice day.”

“Good”, Jocelyn replied neutrally.

“I’d like to see her regularly.”

Jocelyn held Leonard’s gaze. “I figured as much. Do you already know where you’ll be stationed?”

“No. But we’ll spend a few days in Georgia. I guess I’ll learn while we’re there. I would like to see Joanna when we’re there. And we can figure something out as soon as I know my assignment.”

His ex-wife just looked at him for a moment. “Alright. We’ll talk in Georgia.” Her gaze wandered to Jamie. “Thank you for keeping your promise.”

Jamie just nodded.

“Daddy!”

The three turned towards Joanna who was standing in the frame of her bedroom door. The girl ran to Leonard and threw herself into his arms. He laughed and picked her up.

“Can you stay and tuck me in?”

“Only if you want to go to bed right now”, her mother said.

“But it’s only eight thirty”, Joanna protested. “I’m not tired yet.”

Leonard slowly put her down again. “We’ll do that in Georgia, alright?”

Joanna nodded. She hugged her father again and said goodbye to Jamie with an embrace.

“See you in Georgia”, Jocelyn told Leonard and Jamie at the door. “We’ll return tomorrow morning.”

“Okay”, Leonard replied. “I guess we’ll arrive tomorrow evening. The both of you could come over for dinner. Mama would surely like that.”

Jocelyn slowly nodded. “I suppose we can do that.”

With some polite smiles Leonard and Jamie left. They stayed quiet until they were in the turbo lift.

Leonard exhaled heavily. “Thank you…”

Jamie smiled warmly.

He slid a hand into her neck and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

She knew she needed to tell him about the Enterprise before their departure to Georgia. That made her a little nervous again. She hoped he would become her CMO.


	11. Telling the News

Leonard was smiling all the way back to their VIP apartment in the Zefram-Cochrane-Building. Jamie was happy that he enjoyed the day and the conversation with Jocelyn was okay. But she felt a little nervous telling him about her captaincy. She knew he would be as thrilled about it as she was. But she feared what her new rank meant would spoil the great day he’d had with his daughter.

“So, what are your news?” he asked when they were alone and settling down on the couch.

“I can tell you tomorrow”, Jamie answered a little evasive.

“That bad?” he replied with worry in his voice.

“Oh, no, no”, she quickly said. “It’s just…” She sighed and made a helpless gesture.

Leonard pulled her into his arms and half on his lap, kissing her gently.

Jamie smiled automatically.

“Pike told you something about your assignment, didn’t he?”

She sighed again. “He did.”

“They didn’t put you on a ship without me, didn’t they?” It was more a statement than a question.

Jamie shook her head. Then she let out a short laugh. “Actually – that depends on you.”

He blinked confused. “I can choose?”

“Yeah…” She took a deep breath. “Okay, here it goes: Chris has been promoted to Admiral. They’re making me Captain of the Enterprise. And it’s up to me to choose my senior staff and the crew. That includes the CMO…” She involuntary held her breath, waiting for an answer.

Leonard gave her a stunned look. “Congratulations”, he whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

Jamie smiled into the kiss and forgot for a second that the conversation wasn’t over yet. “Thanks…” she breathed. “One hell of a promotion, right?”

He chuckled. “Yeah. But you earned it. This is great.”

She locked her gaze with his. She was relieved how happy he was. But the topics CMO and Joanna were still hanging in the air.

Leonard gently cupped her face with both hands. “Oh, Darlin’, are you afraid I’ll decline becoming your CMO?”

“Well… uhm…”

He kissed her again and held her close. His lips trailed to her neck and she moaned in response. “Were you go – I go.”

Jamie gasped when he continued kissing her skin. By now she was fully straddling his lap. She held on to him and had one hand buried in his hair. The direction they were heading was clear. She felt his hardness already against her core.

“I love you”, he whispered into the crook of her neck, placing more kisses on her skin while he was working on getting exposed more of it.

“But, what about –“

Leonard interrupted her with another kiss. “You can tell me later about the deal you very certainly made with Pike and the brass. If there wasn’t a way for me to see Joanna regularly you wouldn’t have been in a good mood today.”

A rush of relief and arousal flooded Jamie’s body. She already saw them both on the Enterprise. But every other coherent thought faded now for Leonard’s hand were working on getting her uniform dress of.

Jamie fumbled with the zipper of his uniform pants, sabotaging his efforts half by accident, half on purpose. She grinned and tried to distract him with a kiss.

They were both terribly impatient by now and she wondered why bother with taking off their uniform and wasting time. Also, having sex in uniform was a huge turn on. She had his zipper finally open and reached into his underwear in order to free his erection.

Leonard groaned in pleasure. Before he had the chance to ask what she was up to, Jamie lifted her hips, pushed the panty under her uniform dress away and sank down on his length.

Both gasped and his hands flew to her hips, holding her for a moment to revel in the feeling of being inside of her. She rested her hands on the blue fabric on his chest.

“I think we’ll get very little sleep tonight”, she whispered with a playful smirk. Then she started to move and made him moan.

“No complaints from my side”, Leonard replied, pushing up with his hips and making her gasp in return. He knew that she probably meant having sex in the same house as his mother and daughter wasn’t the best idea and therefore wanted so make good use of this night. But he already planned some alone time for them in Georgia.

 

***

 

Jamie was right. There wasn’t a lot of sleep that night. It took a while until they made it to the bedroom. And there was a lot of nightly activity.

Jamie awoke with a content grin. She felt Leonard’s morning wood against her bare ass. Laying in bed with him spooned against her back, she wondered about a lot of things.

… if it would always be like that.

… why it had taken them so long to get together.

… what Leonard’s mother would say to their relationship.

… how them being a couple would work out on the Enterprise.

… whether it made sense to have separate quarters or not.

… if there was a wedding in their future. Pike thought so. Jamie could actually imagine it. But would Leonard want to get married a second time?

… if he wanted to have another child.

… if she could picture herself as a mother.

She startled a little. Thinking about children? Where was that coming from? She sighed and shook off the thoughts. It was too early in the day and in their relationship.

Leonard stirred and the hand that was resting on Jamie’s hip wandered to her belly, drawing her even closer to him.

Jamie smiled. Granted, this gesture was a little ironic considering her thoughts. But still, she sighed contentedly. His hand circled a little and she supposed he wasn’t fully awake yet. Carefully she turned around and gently pushed him on his back so she could rest her head on his chest.

His arms closed themselves reflexively around her.

Since the alarm hadn’t gone off yet, Jamie drifted back into sleep. It was only set for safety anyway. So they didn’t start the day too late and wouldn’t arrive in Leonard’s hometown Marietta too late. He wanted to drive there, but maybe she could persuade him to take the transporter or a shuttle.

The beeping woke both of them an hour later.

“Computer, shut that damn alarm off”, Leonard commanded with a groan.

Jamie giggled and cuddled closer against him, not making any effort to leave bed or even lift her head.

Leonard placed a kiss on her hair. “Mornin’, Darlin’.” He gently traced his fingers up and down the curve of her spine.

She hummed and let the hand on his chest roam over his skin. “Morning…”

She was torn between just laying like this and enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers – or initiating some morning sex despite feeling a little sore from last night.

Then Jamie decided she could stay like this and still have some fun and take care of her boyfriend’s morning wood. With a smirk to herself she moved her hand south. Wrapping her fingers around his erection earned her a deep moan.

He gasped when she started giving him a handjob. “Jamie… oh God…”

She chuckled. “Captain is fine…”

She knew he was rolling his eyes and only her hands on his cock prevented him from giving a snarky remark. He was way too distracted and barely able to form words. His hands dug into her skin and held her as close as possible. She grinned again – this was glorious. She already planned for a morning blow job on the next occasion.

Skillfully she made him come only moments later and listened to his fast heartbeat.

“That was… wow…” he finally got out.

Jamie lifted her head and they made eye contact for the first time this morning. She smiled, then leant in for a quick kiss. “So… beaming to Georgia?” She batted her eyelashes.

He let out a short laugh. “You’re a little minx.”

“Is that a Yes? Would buy us some time here…” She emphasized her words with letting her hand slide along his thigh.

“I hate transporters. And shuttles”, he grumbled.

Jamie just grinned. “Yeah, but you love me. And sitting in a car you can’t kiss me or touch me or have me naked.”

“True…” he admitted.

She smirked and leant in for another kiss. “So?”

He sighed.


	12. In Georgia

They beamed to McCoy Manor. Of course, Leonard couldn’t say no. Taking the transporter made is possible for them to sleep another hour and take a shower with a lot hands on.

Wearing civilian clothing they materialized in the backyard where Eleonora McCoy was sitting on the veranda. The elder woman practically jumped up and ran the three steps down towards them. She pulled her son into a tight embrace, then quickly let go again and fell around Jamie.

“It’s so wonderful that you are both here.”

“Mama, you’re suffocating, Jamie”, Leonard remarked with a laugh.

Jamie also laughed. “It’s alright.”

Eleonora let go of her. She took in the sight of her son and Jamie together. Leonard slid an arm around Jamie’s waist.

“Come on, I made some pie.” Eleonora gestured to a table on the veranda.

Two minutes later they were seated around it.

Eleonora studied them and remarked casually: “Jamie-Honey, you look a bit tired. Did that son of mine keep you up all night?”

“Mama!” Leonard immediately called, blushing a little.

Jamie held his mother’s gaze unimpressed. “More like the other way around.”

Leonard groaned and wondered how red his face was now.

Eleonora chuckled. “Well, I think the guest room is soundproof enough. And I will go to bed with earplugs.”

Leonard got up with another groan and went inside – fleeing the direction the conversation was taking.

Jamie grinned. “I think he might be a tiny bit uncomfortable having sex under this roof, let alone you talking about it.”

The elder woman shrugged. “We’re all adults here. And I’m very happy that you found each other.”

Jamie smiled. She felt a warm feeling spreading through her body. “I need to be honest with you – I’ve got no good track record with relationships. I actually didn’t have something that could be called that name until now. So…” She sighed. “… I hope I don’t screw this up.”

Eleonora leant forward and took Jamie’s hand in hers. “From what I’m seeing since the first time I met you and saw you and Leonard together – you’re doing pretty well. Your relationship started out as a friendship and is now more.”

“But…” Jamie wanted to protest, because she didn’t believe that a friendship could be seen equal to a romantic relationship. On the other hand… Yeah, they had been in love for a very long time. So maybe Eleonora was right.

Eleonora just smiled and poured a glass of ice tea for Jamie. “By the way, Joanna should be here soon. She’ll be staying a few days in Leonard’s old room while Jocelyn is away.”

“Away?” Jamie echoed surprised.

“Ah, you don’t know yet?”

Jamie shook her head.

“Jocelyn is taking… well, a little tour of some sort. A press tour.”

“A _what_ now?”

Eleonora sighed. “I know what you did for Leonard and Joanna and I’m very thankful”, she started with a warm smile. “Apparently, Jocelyn found another way to get the fame she wants. Some journalist showed up yesterday on my doorstep. I sent him away and told him to try Jocelyn after her return. He did this morning and she called soon after, telling me that she would be away for some days.”

“Okaaay… Huh.” Jamie slowly nodded. She wondered why Jocelyn hadn’t left a message for Leonard. “And where is she now?”

“On a shuttle to Mars or maybe already there. They planned a little Federation tour with some life interviews with the mother of Leonard McCoy’s daughter.”

Jamie snorted in disbelieve. But she was glad that Jocelyn found a way to get what she wanted and that Joanna could spend some time with her father. She was pretty sure that Jocelyn would tell explicitly how generous and nice it was of her to let Joanna stay with her father for a few days. And Jocelyn being away made things better and easier – and not awkward.

Eleonora shrugged. “Well, the important thing is that you, Leonard and Joanna are here. We’ll have a few nice days. And I hope he’ll get to see Joanna from now on.”

Jamie smiled victoriously. “Oh, he _will_.”

“Right, you talked to Jocelyn?” Eleonora nodded. “But… what about his assignment? Both your assignments? Will you be back at the Academy or work on Earth?”

Jamie took a deep breath and tried to find words that were not giving away too much since things were not official yet. “We’re not yet allowed to tell anything. But it will work out. I promise. Leonard may not see her every week in person, but regularly. They’ll be able to com each other any time.”

Eleonora sighed in relief. “That’s good… And you really can’t tell me anything? I would keep it a secret”, she promised, placing her right hand over her heart.

“She really can’t, Mama”, Leonard’s voice sounded and made both look around.

He sat back down next to Jamie. She was tempted to tease him with the little disappearing act because of the topic sex, but just breathed a kiss on his lips.

“I just got a brief message from Jocelyn”, Leonard said.

Both women nodded.

“So, we’re all on the same page now”, Eleonora replied.

“But where’s Joanna now?” Jamie suddenly wondered. Leonard’s mother hadn’t told yet.

“At a friend’s. She’ll join us for dinner.”

 

***

 

In the evening the four of them sat together at the dinner table. Joanna’s food got cold, because she had so much to tell to her father – and Jamie. She also talked about what she wanted to do with the adults. She had already made a schedule for showing Jamie Marietta, the lake and some of her favorite spots.

The girl was so excited, she claimed not to be tired even though she was practically falling asleep on the couch around nine o’clock.

A few minutes later she finally did. Leonard carried her to his old room and put her into bed.

Eleonora went into her bedroom around the same time and gave the couple a meaningful glance.

Jamie grinned – Leonard blushed.

“Awww, Bones”, Jamie whispered, gently pushing him against a wall in the hallway. “It’s really cute how you blush.” She leant in and kissed him.

He snorted a little, but kissed her back and slid his arms around her.

“I’m just not comfortable.”

She giggled. “Well, you have a daughter. It’s pretty obvious that you’re sexually active. And you wouldn’t be here, if your parents hadn’t have sex.”

He was about to protest that disturbing thought, but she cut him off with another kiss.

“Fine…” Jamie said with a wink. “We just sleep tonight. I guess we’re both tired anyway. And last night and this morning was pretty awesome.” She grinned.

Leonard suppressed rolling his eyes and took her hand. He led her to the guest bedroom.

Half an hour later he was fast asleep with Jamie’s head resting on his chest.

 

***

 

Early in the morning Leonard woke up briefly, because something was different. He was laying on his right side and spooned against Jamie now. She was radiating a wonderful warmth. But he also felt something warm against his back and a little arm around his waist.

Carefully he lifted his head and checked. Yep, Joanna had slipped into bed with them and cuddled against her father’s back.

He smiled and went back to sleep again.


	13. The song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took quite a while... For weeks I didn't have time to write and also wasn't well. Hope that's over... For now, here's a long fluffy and smutty chapter.

Eleonora McCoy was up early. As always. She also expected Joanna to join her in the kitchen, but seven o’clock went by, then eight… but her granddaughter didn’t show up. She finally checked on the girl’s room. The bed was ruffled, but cold and empty.

Following a notion the elder women went to the guest room where Leonard and Jamie were sleeping. Carefully she opened the door – and saw all three of them.

She let out a silent “Awww” and watched them for a few moments. She wondered if the adults knew that Joanna snuck into bed with them.

Eleonora was about to turn and leave when Jamie stirred. She saw her opening her eyes and apparently noticing that she was being watched.

Jamie carefully moved Leonard’s arm around her waist away and pushed herself up on a elbow.

The elder woman smiled at her and Jamie smiled back. She followed Eleonora’s gaze and saw Joanna. She smiled again and carefully slid out of bed a moment later. Quietly she went to Eleonora and was glad, she was at least dressed in one of Leonard’s Ole Miss shirts and her panties. He was wearing another shirt and some pajama pants.

Both women stepped outside.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you”, Eleonora whispered despite the closed door.

Jamie shook her head. “I would’ve gotten up soon anyway. I normally don’t sleep in.”

“Do you want some coffee?”

Jamie pondered for a moment if she should walk around the house only dressed like she was, but… “Sure.”

A few minutes later she was sitting at the counter in the kitchen and Eleonora was preparing breakfast. 

“They’re giving me the Enterprise”, Jamie suddenly said.

The elder woman looked up from mixing pancake dough. But she didn’t seem that surprised.

Which surprised Jamie. “You didn’t know, did you?”

Eleonora smiled. “No. But I figured they were smart enough to do so.”

Jamie chuckled. “It’s crazy. And it’s even crazier that…” The smile vanished.

“… Leonard will follow you into space. Not a surprise either”, Eleonora commented dryly.

“And you’re not worried?”

The elder woman chuckled. “Why would I? I think it’s fitting. You as a starship captain and Leonard at your side, heading the ship’s Medbay. And I assume Joanna also has a place somewhere in there.”

Jamie smiled. “I’ll make sure we’re regularly back on Earth.”

Eleonora returned her smile. “Good. And I’d also like to see you and my son regularly.”

Jamie grinned. “I think that can be arranged.”

Eleonora started making pancakes and a wonderful smell took over the kitchen. Both women fell in a pleasant silence. Jamie watched Leonard’s mother baking several pancakes. It was really nice being so domestic.

Suddenly they heard fast steps descending the stairs. A moment later Joanna ran into the kitchen.

“Pancakes!” she called happily.

“Good morning, Honey”, Eleonora greeted her grand-daughter. 

“Hi Grandma, hi Jamie”, the girl said, taking the seat next to Jamie at the kitchen counter. She tried to take a pancake, but Eleonora gently slapped her hand away.

“We’ll wait for your father.”

Joanna made a sound of disapproval. “Daddy’s still sleeping and I’m hungry.”

“I want everyone at the breakfast table”, Eleonora stated.

Joanna’s mood dropped. Of course she also wanted that, but the hunger was a little stronger this morning.

Jamie chuckled. “I’ll go and look after him.” She strolled out.

Eleonora watched her go and instantly knew. She sighed and prepared a dish with a pancake she handed Joanna. “That might take a while”, she mumbled with a suppressed grin. The chances of them _not_ having morning sex now they were alone in the bedroom were near zero.

Joanna took the dish. She was a little confused, but happy with the pancake.

 

***

 

Jamie quietly entered the bedroom and saw Leonard laying in the same position he was when she’d left bed – he was on his right side. She smiled and pondered how to wake him. The decision didn’t take very long. A moment later she locked the door and started taking her clothes off. She walked to her side of the bed and slowly slid under the blanket. Facing him she laid down and trailed with her right hand along his cheek.

He stirred a little, but didn’t wake up.

Jamie grinned silently and placed a light kiss on his lips. It was followed by a second, longer one that got her a reaction. She felt him slowly waking up, noticing what she was doing and kissing her back.

Jamie hooked her upper leg over his hip, drawing him as close as possible. Now there was only the fabric of his sleeping pants between his morning wood and her core. She rocked a little against him and earned an approving moan.

“Good morning…” she whispered against his lips and let another kiss follow. Her hand moved from his cheek along his neck and down his body.

“Mornin’…” he replied.

She slipped her hand under his shirt and roamed over his skin, making a little detour before going further south. “We’re alone and the door’s locked”, she added seductively and moved her hips against his hardness.

“Good…” His free left arm slid around her waist and his hand came to rest on her butt. His breath hitched a little when he noticed her state of undress. “You’re naked…” he whispered in awe.

Jamie giggled. “You’re catching on fast”, she teased him and slid her hand finally into Leonard’s pants.

He moaned at the sensation, while Jamie skillfully freed his cock and changed the angle of her hips, so she could guide it into her heat.

Leonard tightened his grip around Jamie’s waist and pulled her as close as possible. He pushed forward and drew now moans from her.

It was the first time they had sex laying on their sides like that. It was an interesting angle, but he realized that he wanted to see more from her. So he shifted on his back and pulled her on top of him while managing to stay inside of her.

The blanket slid away due to that movement and a moment later Jamie was straddling Leonard. He had both his hands on her hips and moved them upwards on her back while sitting up. First he kissed Jamie, then his lips descended to her neck and her breasts. Jamie arched her back, giving him better access.

“We’re _so_ locking the door tonight”, Jamie managed to get out between moans.

Leonard didn’t answer. But he thrust up inside her.

There were no words for quite a while.

They made it to the kitchen nearly an hour later. Joanna was already outside playing and Eleonora just handed them two plates with pancake, giving them also a knowingly glance.

 

***

 

In the late afternoon Leonard ran a few errands for his mother. When he returned, he heard unknown voices in the living room. And some music. He realized that Jamie and Joanna were watching some movie.

Silently he walked closer and stopped in the doorframe. He saw an old animated movie playing and heard that one character was a young woman calling Anastasia.

Leonard smiled. He hadn’t seen it, but remembered his daughter telling him about it. It was her favorite movie even though it was from the 1990s. And since there was going on some kind of fight about a kind of magical device, he figured that the movie was nearing its end.

He kept standing where he was and leant against the doorway. He watched how Anastasia and Dimitri defeated the evil Rasputin. But the princess decided against becoming what she once was and ran away with her beloved. Then the end credits started.

“I love this song”, Joanna enthused, not moving and still cuddling against Jamie.

Leonard smiled.

“Do you know it?” the girl asked Jamie.

“No, Sweetie”, Jamie answered. “I don’t think so.”

Leonard’s smile grew. He felt a warm feeling spreading through his body seeing the woman he loved and his daughter getting along so well.

Slowly, he noticed the lyrics and blinked surprised.

 

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_  
_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

 

With a small smile he nodded to himself and kept listening. His astonishment got even bigger. It was as if the song was describing his friendship – and now relationship – with Jamie.

  
  
_No one told me I was going to find you_  
_Unexpected what you did to my heart_  
_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_  
_This is the start_

 

He sighed silently. Yeah… He would have never expected what Jamie did to his heart. He realized once more how deeply in love he was with her.

 

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_Life is a road now and forever_  
_A Wonderful journey_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

 

He suppressed a chuckle. The last lines had actually become true for him and Jamie. They were together when the world literally stopped turning, they survived and were now at the beginning of their life together.

Even more than before he felt how much he wanted that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jamie.

He listened to the rest of the song and slowly walked to the couch when the last notes faded.

“Daddy!” Joanna jumped up from the couch and into his arms.

“Hey, Jo-Jo”, he greeted her with a chuckle.

“You missed the movie”, the girl told him.

He put her down again and his eyes met Jamie’s briefly – she smiled.

“You need to watch it sometime. It’s really great.”

“I will, Honey”, he promised.

Her face lit up. “I’m going to check how Grandma’s doing with dinner”, Joanna announced and ran off to the kitchen.

Jamie was still sitting on the couch, making no effort to get up. Leonard sat down and she leant in for a kiss.

“You could’ve sat down with us”, Jamie whispered with a wink. She laughed at his expression. “Yeah, I noticed you were standing at the door.”

He chuckled. “I didn’t wanna disturb you. It’s great seeing you with Joanna.”

Jamie scooted closer, but restrained herself from straddling him, because she they were in the living room and she knew how it would end if she did.

“That song…” Leonard started.

Jamie nodded and smiled against his lips, cutting him off with another kiss. “Yeah, I know…” she whispered, followed by a third kiss.

Leonard pulled her closer and one of his hands slipped half way under her shirt.

Jamie hummed. She decided to enjoy a little making out before they had to stop.

“Daddy! Jamie!” suddenly Joanna’s voice sounded from the next room and made them break a kiss. “I’m going to play with friends. Grandma says she still needs an hour or so. She’s making something special.”

“Okay!” both replied in unison.

Jamie suddenly grinned and got up, taking one of his hands and pulling him with her.

“Where are we going?” he asked confused.

“Playing”, she told him with a wink. She pulled him against her body and started fiddling with the zipper of his pants.

He wanted to say something, but she cut him off with a kiss. “Nu-uh… We have enough time and your mother probably chose a complicated recipe to give us some alone time.”

He sighed. And blushed a little. The thought of his mother giving them time to have sex was a little disturbing.

Jamie grabbed his right hand with her left and pulling with her towards the stairs.

 

***

 

The next morning, Leonard woke up without feeling Jamie. He opened his eyes and saw her lying next to him on her belly. Her face was looking peaceful and she had her hand resting beside it.

He just watched her and felt his heart skip a beat when he realized how lucky he was. He thought about the afternoon before and the song at the end of the movie “Anastasia”.

Suddenly the ring on his pinkie came to his mind – an heirloom from his grandmother. He knew it was way too early in their relationship putting a ring on her finger.

But…

The thought didn’t leave him alone. He slowly pushed himself up on an elbow and took the ring off his pinkie. He played with it between his fingers for a few moments.

What if…

He sighed and got the idea of just slipping it onto her ringfinger for a moment. He just was afraid that she could wake up.

Still… he couldn’t shake it off.

Finally, he did it. He slowly slid the ring on her finger and his heart skipped another beat when he noticed how perfect the fit was.

Leonard was so mesmerized by that view – he didn’t notice that Jamie slowly opened her eyes. He startled when her cerulean blue suddenly met his gaze.

“Is that a question?” she asked almost casually, not moving an inch.

He was stunned by her reaction. “Do you want it to be?”

She smiled and slowly lifted her head. “It’s rude to answer a question with a question”, she teased him.

He chuckled. “Maybe.”

Jamie raised her hand to get a better look at the ring. “What if I decide to keep it?”

Leonard blinked surprised. “You… uhm… I…”

She giggled, smiled again and leant forward in order to kiss him gently.

He relaxed and slid his arms around her, rolling on his back and pulling her half on top of him. Kiss followed kiss and they lost track of time for a while.

Jamie finally took another look on her hand. Then she gave him that smile that was only for him.  “How about you give it to me when we’re making it official?”

Leonard wondered how many times this morning she would manage to surprise him further. “It?” he echoed, also wondering if she meant what he thought she meant.

She beamed at him. “I think,” she started casually, “it would be a little early to let everyone know that we’re engaged. And me running around with a ring would be a dead giveaway. But who says one needs a ring for this? So, you’re keeping it until we tell everyone.”

He wasn’t sure what the bigger surprise now was – his little experiment ending in an actual engagement or one Jamie Kirk binding herself to a man.

“I mean it”, she whispered and kissed him again. She slowly straddled him and ran her hands over his bare torso. Her gaze followed the hand with the ring.

Leonard covered her hand with his, took it and kissed it. Then he kissed her again.

Jamie started rocking her hips against him. He was already half hard and the other half followed within seconds. She rose a little, guiding his length inside.

They moaned in unison and kissed for a moment, before she started moving. She felt a thrill wearing the ring and continued glancing at it. She almost wanted to take her words back and keep it. But a right as this engagement felt – she wasn’t ready yet for everyone to know.


	14. The Enterprise

The time in Georgia went by fast. Leonard hated having to say goodbye to his daughter. But Joanna and Eleonora were just happy, that they could look forward to seeing both of them still a few times before they would leave Earth.

Eleonora kept the secret about the Enterprise and, so far, Joanna only knew she would be able to meet with her father regularly and could comm him as often as she liked.

Leonard and Jamie chose the last possible moment to return to Starfleet Academy. They beamed directly outside the assembly hall. Some others were also there.

The doors were wide open and they could see students and teachers looking for their places. Some glanced to them and whispered. Jamie even thought she heard the word captain somewhere in the conversations. She wondered if the grapevine already spread word about her promotion.

“Can I give you my application as helmsman now or do I have to wait until after the ceremony?”

Jamie turned around and saw Hikaru Sulu grinning at her. She kept a neutral expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

His grin got broader and she finally cracked a little smile.

“But if there was some possibility that I would know…” she added. “… I’d say that decision would be a no-brainer.”

“I’ll start packing right after the ceremony”, Sulu replied with a wink and went into the hall.

Leonard chuckled. “This must be the worst kept secret in Starfleet. I think everyone knows already. I just wonder who’s the tattletale.”

“Lassie!”

Both of them turned around and saw Montgomery Scott heading towards them with fast steps. He suddenly pulled Jamie into an embrace.

“This is so great!” he enthused. “I saw the name plate at the captain’s quarter’s door. I hope you still need a Chief Engineer. I’m already in love with that ship.”

Jamie laughed. “Name plate?” she echoed amused, raised her eyebrows and exchanged a look with Leonard.

The doctor rolled his eyes. “Bunch of idiots…” he mumbled.

“We’ll talk after the ceremony”, she told Scotty.

His face lit up and he turned his head to the left. “Keenser, we’ll start tomorrow with those modifications we were talking about!” He looked at Jamie again. “You’ll love what I have in mind for the warp drive!” With a grin he gestured Keenser to join him. They headed inside.

Leonard chuckled again, stepped closer and slid an arm around Jamie’s waist. “Your crew will be complete in no time.”

She smiled. “I hope Uhura and Chekov also want to be on the Enterprise. But I’ll have to find a First Officer. I guess that won’t be that easy.”

“Will it?”

Jamie and Leonard looked to the right. A elder Vulcan was stopped near them.

“Sp– … Selek”, Jamie greeted him.

Leonard just nodded.

“We both know who should and will be your First Officer”, the old Spock told Jamie.

She sighed. She remembered how it was on the bridge when they defeated Nero. They certainly worked well together. And she’d seen the memories of the elder Spock. But… was that enough? This reality was so different from his. “I’m not sure about that”, she finally said, spelling her thoughts out aloud.

Spock tilted his head a little. “You will be.”

She gave him a questioningly look.

He nodded reassuringly.

“I haven’t seen him or talked to him since our return to Earth. I have no idea what his plans are. I only know that on our voyage to Earth he was thinking about leaving Starfleet”, Jamie explained.

Spock nodded again slowly. “He will stay in Starfleet. I am sure of that. And since he has seen how you can work together, he will request the Enterprise.” He didn’t want to tell her about their conversation in the hangar. He just laid enough convincement in his words, so Jamie could be sure about it.

The corners of her mouth formed a little smile. She was still torn, but wanted to believe him. Thinking about it now, she came to the conclusion that she would like Commander Spock to be her First Officer. Although it might be a little strange since he’d been a teacher at the Academy and had more experience as a senior officer that she had.

“We should head in”, Leonard interrupted them.

“Congratulations, Captain”, the elder Spock said, nodded and turned to leave.

“Thanks”, she replied and watched him leave.

Leonard and Jamie took their places in the assembly hall.

After a few short speeches and honors for the cadets and officers who’d fought Nero, Jamie got her medal last. It was the finale and big reveal of the news everyone seemed to already know.

“This assembly calls Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk”, Admiral Barnett proclaimed. “Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation”, he said while pining the medal at her uniform. “It is my honor to award you with this commendation.”

She smiled.

And without much ado about it, Barnett added casually: “By Starfleet Order two-eight four five five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief.”

The whispered were relatively quiet. But almost the entire audience grinned, because what they’d heard turned out to be true.

Jamie walked to Christopher Pike who was sitting in a wheelchair. She was just glad it wasn’t permanent. She knew his therapy had already begun, but his legs were yet way too weak for standing.

“I relieve you, Sir”, she stated in a firm voice.

Pike smiled. “I am relieved.”

Jamie returned the smile. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud.”

The room erupted in applause, cheers and people shouting congratulations and “Captain Kirk!” over and over.

Leonard was standing between students in the middle of a row. He was incredibly proud of Jamie and wanted nothing more than make his way to her and kiss her. But their kissing at the press conference had already been public enough, especially for a first kiss. He didn’t want that attention now.

The people next to him, however, had something else in mind. They gave him nudges encouraging him to go to her.

Jamie, Pike and the brass noticed what was going on.

Jamie grinned and waited for Leonard to give in.

Reluctantly he let himself gently push towards Jamie. His heart skipped a few beats seeing how brightly she was smiling at him and how her blue eyes were sparkling. He finally walked faster and couldn’t bring himself to stop. In one swift motion he stopped in front of her, slid one hand around her waist, the other into her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When the following applause and cheers finally calmed down, Pike called: “Ladies and gentlemen, meet the new CMO of the USS Enterprise – Doctor Leonard McCoy.”

More applause followed.

Pike chuckled. He saw Leonard blushing when the kiss ended. Jamie was grinning again and pulled the doctor right back into another kiss.

The Admirals watched the scene in as much amusement as Pike. But he knew they would say something, if the kissing went on. So he discreetly cleared his throat.

The couple parted and Jamie gave him a short cheeky glance.

“Well then”, Barnett raised his voice. “Since everyone is now in the mood of celebrating the medals and new appointments, we should do that. So I declare this assembly closed. The reception in the celebration hall is hereby open.”

After some more applause the hall cleared quickly.

Some doctors and nurses crowed around Leonard and took him away from Jamie. Questions about the Enterprise and the medical staff rained down on him.

Jamie watched them for a few moments, then walked to Pike.

“Congratulations”, he said again.

“You already said that”, she teased him.

“I didn’t mean the promotion.” He winked. “I mean you and McCoy.”

“That isn’t new either.”

He chuckled. “No. But it shows how serious this relationship is. And that’s something some people might have their doubts about.”

“I see”, she replied with a chuckle.

“So… what’s in the future?” Pike asked curiously.

“Is that question aiming at a certain promise I made?”

He tilted his head. “Has anyone ever told you that it’s rude to answer a question with a question?”

Jamie grinned, remembering how _she_ told Leonard exactly that when they got secretly engaged. “Wouldn’t stop me.”

Pike laughed. “I wouldn’t have assumed anything else. But you still owe me an answer.”

“Well… I have something in mind, but I need your permission for that”, she answered with a conspiratory smile.

 

***

 

The reception only ended in the early morning. Jamie and Leonard were talking all night to former fellow students, teachers, guests and future crew members. They fell into bed and asleep after some sleepy kissing and fumbling.

In the morning, Leonard awoke alone. He found a message from Jamie on a PADD. It explained that she was doing some captainly things and that they could already beam their luggage on board. So Leonard went to his old dorm room and packed the stuff he didn’t need the remaining time on Earth. He made the necessary arrangements and finally beamed on the ship himself.

He hoped to meet Jamie for dinner in the ship’s mess hall or even on Earth, but first wanted to take a look at the CMO’s quarters. He doubted that he would spend much time there, but they were his quarters after all.

He caught himself thinking about how nice it would be to live with Jamie. After all that would be the case some day. But sadly, for now he had to move into the official CMO’s quarters and she was of course assigned to the Captain’s quarters.

When Leonard entered the CMO’s quarters and the doors closed behind him, he stopped dead. The room was empty, save for the furniture. His bags and boxes weren’t there.

He walked a few steps, but nothing around the corner in the sleeping area either.

His first instinct was to call the transporter room and complain about a possible malfunction. But he decided to talk to Jamie first.

He huffed a little, grabbed his communicator and opened it. “McCoy to Kirk.”

“This is Kirk”, Jamie’s voice sounded casually.

“My luggage got lost.”

She laughed. “Why would you think that, Bones?”

“Why would…” he echoed, getting a little annoyed. “My quarters are empty. That’s why.”

“No, they’re not.”

“Yes, they are. I’m standing in my empty quarters.”

A giggle was the answer. “No, you’re not.”

He rolled his eyes. “Dammit, Jamie. Of course I am.”

“Nu-uh. You’re standing in the CMO’s quarters.”

He huffed. “Yes, that’s what I said.”

“So, you’re not in your quarters.”

“Jamie…” he started, but interrupted himself when it finally dawned on him.

Another giggle.

“Darlin’, what did you do?”

“You already know. So get your ass up here. Kirk out.”

Leonard snapped his communicator closed with another eye rolling and started walking with fast steps. He went to a turbo lift and requested the deck where the Captain’s quarters was. He wanted to storm in with his medical override, but the words failed him, when he noticed the name plate next to the door. Beneath Jamie’s name and rank was _his own_.

He silently cursed – and unwillingly smiled. He made a step forward and the door slid open, recognizing him as one of the inhabitants.

Jamie was sitting on the couch with a PADD in her hands. And he saw his bags and boxes in a corner.

“You’re insane”, he just stated.

She brightly smiled at him and put the PADD away. “I love you too, Bones”, she replied, rose and walked towards him.

He took her in his arms and his lips found hers.

“I was just thinking practical.”

He laughed. “Is that so?”

Jamie grinned. “You would have spent all your time here anyway. So why have separate quarters?”

“People will talk.”

“So?”

“They’ll ask questions about the next step in our relationship.”

Jamie shrugged. “Let them ask. We just won’t answer.”

“So we’ll live officially together, but keep the engagement still secret for a while.”

“Yes.”

Leonard chuckled. “Fine. But is the Captain and the CMO living together even allowed? The CMO’s quarters are near Medbay for a reason.”

“I told Pike he can either approve this or he won’t be allowed to officiate our wedding”, she coolly replied.

Leonard’s mouth fell open. “You told Pike about our engagement?”

Jamie laughed. “No, no. But when he told me I that they’re making me Captain of the Enterprise, he asked to be the one to officiate when we get married some day.”

He laughed. “So, you used that as leverage.”

She grinned. “Well, he would’ve approved it anyway. But I wanted to tease him a little.”

Leonard slightly shook his head, then glanced to his stuff. “I assume there’s enough space in the wardrobe for both our clothes?”

She nodded. “Yes. But you have to choose.”

“Choose what?”

She seductively smirked. “If you now wanna unpack your boxes – or _me_ ”, she said and slowly headed for the bedroom area, starting to open the zipper of her uniform dress.

He caught up with her before she reached the bed.

 

***

 

The remaining repairs of the ship were done earlier than anticipated. So the first mission started also earlier.

Jamie beamed happily when she entered the bridge in her golden command dress. She walked past Leonard who was on the bridge. He had his arms crossed and showed a grumpy expression. Jamie was highly amused. She knew by now that he didn’t hate space as much as he still claimed to do.

“Bones, buckle up”, she told him and shot him a glance full of love. She already planned a nice evening together for their first night in space.

“You’re in luck that I love you so much”, he mumbled.

But more people heard than he wanted to.

Jamie sat down in her chair and glanced to the chronometer after talking to Scotty. It was five minutes before departure and she still had no First Officer. She didn’t want to chase Spock, but she had already inquired with the brass and knew that he didn’t leave Starfleet and that he didn’t intend to stay at the Academy. So him showing up last minute was a safe bet. Especially when she received that very moment a notification from the transporter room that the belongings of another crew member had just been beamed on board.

A minute later, Commander Spock entered the bridge and it took only moments for him to ask for the position of first officer and for Jamie to grant it.

Smiling the captain ordered Sulu to take the ship out of space dock. As the ship jumped into warp she looked to Leonard and their glances locked.

The doctor smiled at her and walked closer.  “So, we’re in the end at the beginning…”

“Starting out on a journey”, she cited a line of the song he was referring to.

“Yeah…”

They shared a long look. Then he bent down in order to give her a chaste kiss before he left for Medbay.

Jamie looked after him, biting her lip and suppressing a sigh at the sight of how hot he looked in his uniform. She shook off that thought and decided to go after the next best thing.

“Sulu”, she started cheerfully. “Let’s put the warp core modifications to a test and see what our girl’s got.”

Sulu grinned. “Aye, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. This fic is finally finished. Thank youfor reading, the Kudos and the comments :)
> 
> By the way, I'm already at the next one with a Kirk/fem!Bones-pairing :)


End file.
